The Creature Near The Cabin
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: GohanXRini,TrunksXSerena,AmyXYamcha,HotaruXAndroid 17,and GotenXChibiChibi. The girls and the guys are going on vacation but they do not realize that they are being watched and hunted down by an evil creature. Characters you know and love will die.
1. Boy and Girls on the road

Well since it's the month of Halloween I decided to do my first Horror fic. Oh and for those of you that don't know Chibi Chibi's name is going to be RiRi since in this fic I'm using English rather than the usual Japanese, Chibi Chibi's English name was going to be RiRi but it never happened because Stars never made it to America. P.S. This is my second fic where I use Chibiusa and the other entire SM girls name in English. This is my first fic with my other favorite pairings HotaruX17, and AmyXYamcha. **Be warned this fic is High Rated and will alittle sexual content and blood and gore violence just to warn you for later.**

**I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 **

It was 12:35 AM, in the roads of Hakuba, Nagano there appeared a pale-silver colored Honda Insight driving down the highway. Inside of the vehicle there were five females; three teenagers, one preteen, and one toddler. The teens consisted of an ultramarine blue-haired named Amy Anderson, indigo-shaded black-haired named Hotaru, and the one who was driving was with blond-haired bundled up into odangoes; her name was Serena Tsukino. In the very back seats where the preteen and the toddler sat in the preteen named Rini had cherry blossom colored hair while the much younger one RiRi, had venetian red color; both hairstyles were near the same but not exactly like the one in the blond hair had.

Rini: "Are we there yet?!"

Serena: "Not yet Rini, it's been only five minutes and you're still asking after one thousand times!"

Rini yelling and giving a face: "I've only asked you thirty times today!

Serena irritated: "So what does it matter!?"

Rini retorted: "Well at least I can do my math unlike you!"

Rini then gave her the tongue while Serena shot back and turned to her.

Serena: "You brat!"

Unbeknownst to her she wasn't paying attention to the road.

Amy yelling:" Serena!!"

She finally realized what was happening and set her eyes back in the front of the car in time as it skidded off to the wrong side of the road, everybody in the car wailed out loudly as Usagi tries to gain control of the steering wheel, in the end she had managed to and everyone gave a sign of relief as she did and the car was back on track.

Rini yelling: "MeatBall head you almost got us killed!"

Serena yelling back at her: "This is all your fault!"

Rini: "You're the one on the wheel!"

Serena argued: "You got me mad!"

Rini: "You should care more about watching the road!"

Hotaru sweat dropped and raised her hands: "Hey hey now please stop fighting you guys, you're family remember."

Usagi stopped yelling and growled while still driving.

Usagi: "I wish she could've been more like RiRi!"

They continued to their destination which was to was to "_**Log Cabins Nakama"**_A private log cabin built in the forest of Nagano isolated from the village of the Kitaazumi District it was there they would have a three weeks' vacation away from what they usually did, which was school and I guess some people needed a break from work.

Hotaru: "I'm sure glad we had managed to get this one before it was already booked otherwise we would've never gone on this vacation."

Amy agreed: "Yeah I'm glad too, now we can finally relax."

While they did indeed get to have their log cabin, they weren't the only one that rented it. They had no idea that heading the way they are going there was another group of people having a vacation at the same isolated cabin. In another road opposite from the countryside the girls were in there was a cobalt blue colored Mitsubishi Pajero; in it were 6 males. There were three teenagers, one short man, one preteen, and one kid. The teens were 19-year old Yamcha the one who was driving the Mitsubishi; he had black ebony hair and a scar on his right eye, Android #17 also had black hair but his style was longer unlike the rest of the other guys, and 16-year old Trunks, he had short lavander hair.

The short man was Krillin he was bald with several dots lined up in front of his unnosed face, he had to sit in the back of the vehicle which was the trunk because there was no more room in the car for it was meant to be four person while they had two more but thanks to the youngest ones size they could fit in at least for the kid so it was the only place he could go at the time. The two kids in the backseats sitting next to Android 17 were Gohan and his little brother Goten; both had spikey black hair except the older brother had a more different style than his little brother Goten.

Krillin: "Why do I have to sit in the backseat guys, I'm seriously getting sick."

Android 17 joked: "Well other than the goku shrimp here…

Goten interrupted: "Hey!!"

Android 17 continued: "You are the smallest one that could and we had no more room, so you should be happy we're taking you."

Krillin irritated: "Speak for yourself why did you have to come along anyway?!"

Android 17: "I came because Goku got sick and he couldn't go with you guys and 18 invited me to come along, of course why would I miss the chance of screwing around with you guys."

Krillin sweat dropped: "Is this revenge on me for going out with your sister."

Android 17 sarcastically: "Maybe."

Gohan: "Oh come on Krillin I'm sure It'll be fun and 17 will probably be friendly with us.

Krillin whispers to Gohan: "I have a feeling that I'm going to be the first one to die in this trip with him around."

Android 17: "Don't worry about it."

Krillin screamed and fell: "Agh!!!"

Android 17: "I am not in the mood to kill, but I do hope you die sometime after we get there."

Trunks: "He hasn't changed one bit after we killed Cell."

Yamcha: "Ah nothin bads gonna happen, atleast I hope not."

Trunks: "Are you sure we are going the right way, I'm just checking to see if we are on the right track."

Yamcha: "Yes we are and I know where it is, this one managed not to get booked at the last minute when all of the others had already been taken."

Trunks closed his eyes: "Okay then wake me up when we're there."

Trunks fell into a deep sleep.

Gohan: "Thankfully my mom allowed me and Goten to go and didn't nag me to do my homework during this trip."

They continued driving to the cabin they set out for and will unexpectedly meet the girls who had the same intentions later on. However neither the men nor the women knew about it but deep in the forests near their cabin there lays an evil that slumbered deep within. They will either enjoy their getaway and live throught the three weeks or be foolish enough to linger there and awaken the evil that rests and be killed, soon we shall see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is just an opening to the fic just an introduction we will soon see what happens later on. I hope you enjoy it what do you and please review


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Here is chapter 2 please enjoy and I don't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon**

The silvery-white Honda stopped a few yards away from the porch of the big log cabin. Everyone opened their doors and got their stuff out of the trunk of the car then took a good view at the structure; they were amazed by how big the wooden house was built.

Rini holding her bags: "Wow it looks so cool and we're going to be sleeping in there."

Hotaru: "Yup for three weeks."

Amy: "Come on guys lets go and have a look around."

All of the girls stepped on the steps of the porch and stood in front of the front door.

Amy: "You got the keys right Serena?"

Serena pulls out a set of keys out of her pocket as she put down her things.

Serena: "Of course I do."

She unlocked the door with her keys and opened it, after she opened the front door and they all got in and the girls looked inside astonishingly. They were all surprised to see how well furnished and how smooth the wood was and how everything was all tidied up as good as new here and there.

Hotaru: "Wow it's so big and looks nice, it shouldn't even be a log cabin it looks more like one of those big rich mansions we see on TV."

Amy: "Yes, everyone what you're looking at is a luxury-sized cabin and the biggest one in the country here in Hakuba."

Serena with astonished big blue eyes: "Wow this is soooooo beautiful."

The rest of the girls (except Riri): "Here she goes again."

All of a sudden Serena started zipping as fast as lightning all over the place, she was so dazzled she couldn't help but look at all of the furniture, the pillows, the carpet, the vases, anything in sight. The girls were all vexed at Serena's shenanigans.

Rini irritated: "When can she ever learn to restrain herself whenever we go somewhere new."

Oblivious to them there was another car parking next to theirs, they had manage to hear the sounds of the vehicles' motor then they turned towards the door to see 6 males holding bags walking in the cabin they are currently in.

Yamcha: "Wow this place looks great….ugh!"

Yamcha had caught sight of 5 females in the living room; his eyes changed from amazement at the cabin he and his friends were going to stay in to detest at the girls that he felt shouldn't be there.

Yamcha glaring: "What are you girls doing here?"

Usagi was so contempt at the older boys' attitude she had a feeling that he and the other guys next to him were going to ruin their vacation just when she began to like the place.

Usagi yelling: "Well what are you boys doing here!?"

Amy, Riri, and Rini agreed: "Yeah!"

Hotaru defended: "We bought this place for 32,000 yen; you boys shouldn't even be here!"

Trunks protested: "Well we bought this place for 36,000 and were not about to give it up."

Rini argued: "You boys are lying!"

Gohan: "Well how about you girls you're the ones lying."

Hotaru: "This was the last cabin to not be booked before we got here which we rented yesterday."

Krillin: "Well we got this yesterday also explain that!"

Rini: "No Way!"

Gohan: "Yes Way!"

Amy stupefied: "Can it be that we both rented this cabin at the same time, just a thought I mean mistakes like that happen don't they."

Yamcha: "Then what time did you girls rent this place?!"

Amy glared: "3:47 P.M. or before"

Gohan: "Same here and we contacted Mr. Kato and he said this log cabin had not been taken yet and so we did."

Rini at Gohan: "Same here except online at **Cabins & Chalets ****YAMA-NAKAMA/TYROLEAN**  
ADD. 24199-81 Meitetsu Kamishiro Hakuba Kita-azumi-gun Nagano Japan. IN JAPANESE SITEチロリ庵  
TELEPHONE NUMBER: 0261 71 1155 (IN JAPAN). 81 261 71 1155 (FROM ABROAD).  
E-MAIL : .  
Mr. Tatsu Kato."

Rini breathed in and out as she got finished with her long outspoken sentence.

Amy sweat drop: "I think maybe we both rented this cabin at the same time and no one told us."

Yamcha: "Well if that's so then I see no reason to leave here, we paid for this vacation here and we're not about to leave."

Serena spat: "Then neither are we!"

Trunks raised his hands as he was in the middle.

Trunks: "Calm down everyone! There are six bedrooms and eleven of us how about we split them with two people; two girls and two boys each room how about it."

Serena crossed her arms: "That's fine with me."

Amy commanded: "I'll go with Serena, Rini you go with Riri, and Hotaru…um

Hotaru smiled: "its okay I can have my room alone."

Trunks to the guys: "I guess I'll have to share my room with Yamcha, Gohan you're with your little brother and Krillin you're with Android #17."

Krillin screamed making #17 smirk: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! With him!!!!!"

Android 17 smiled: "What's wrong?"

Krillin faintly smiled and rubbed his head back: "Ah nothing."

Krillin thought: "Now I'm really going to die here."

Everybody picked up their bags and went upstairs to the bedrooms they chose and put their thing in. Unnoticingly something happened when the boys and the girls made contact with eachother, when Android 17 passed Hotaru he had felt some kind of connection between him and her, when Serena first saw Trunks step into the picture she felt he was actually rather handsome, even more than her last boyfriend who left her with her daughter Rini, and Rini and Riri exchanged blushes with Gohan and Goten; each time they saw eachother their faces lit up. Amy, Yamcha and Krillin were the only one that showed no signs of affection for the matter.

Love is flying through the air and has not taken its affect as of yet but this will not protect them from the upcoming horrors that will show its face later on.


	3. Cybernetic lovers

_**Log Cabins Nakama**_** 3:24 P.M. two days later**

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms in the log cabin Hotaru was in her room; she wasn't doing much just reading and writing in her diary as she laid her stomach on the bed facing it as she reads and writes down about what happened recently which of course was about the boys she and her friends have met. She wrote down of how big of a jerk Yamcha was and how weird looking Krillin looked the fact that he was short, has no nose, and bald with dots on his head, she also wrote how the rest of the guys seemed nice but the one boy she wrote about the most was the one that resembled her; it was the boy that his friends called him Android 17.

When she first heard his name she found that she was quite fond of him, he was mechanical but so was she, in other words he is somewhat like her male counterpart. This could be for the first time she will meet another mecha-human other than herself but she doesn't even know him nor has she even talked to him at all, she wanted to because she actually wants to see a connection between her and him. If she told him she was a cyborg what would be his reaction? Would he care? Or would he not be interested in sharing a bond with her? Hotaru couldn't think of a way to speak to him; she was so scared of what he would think.

Just as she was pondering someone knocked at the door.

Hotaru turned: "Who's there?"

Rini: "It's me Hotaru."

She got up from her bed and walked to the door and turned the knob then opened to see her small pink-haired friend Rini with the even smaller colored-hair girl Riri.

Hotaru: "Hey Rini what are you doing here?"

Rini happily: "Just checking to see how you are doing."

Hotaru: "Oh I'm fine thank you."

Rini: "How's your new room?"

Hotaru: "Fine."

Rini: "What you've been doing?"

Hotaru: "Nothing just reading my diary and adding some stuff."

Rini: "Really?"

Hotaru: "Yeah."

Rini: "Can I see?"

Hotaru protectively: "No Rini you can't, I have my privacy written down in there and I don't want anyone else to know about it."

Rini grinned evilly: "Is that so?"

She then ran past Hotaru and into her room. Hotaru chased her knowing what her plot was; she was going to look in her diary.

Hotaru commanded: "Rini no leave my stuff alone!"

Rini jumped on the bed and swept her diary off the mattress while Hotaru tried to retrieve it back from her.

Hotaru: "Rini give me that!"

Rini defied: "I wanna see what you wrote."

Hotaru angered: "I said No!"

Rini didn't listen she took a look at the page Hotaru was just writing down.

She carefully read the words

_I find him handsome and I wish to meet him sometime, his coalish black long hair, his sky blue irises, and his uncaring attitude from how I see it. _

_There is so much I want to know about this boy his friends call him an android, I must but I can't._

_I asked myself over fifty times_

_**Do I love him and Does he love me?**_

_So far I've answered one_

_**I do love Android #17**_

_I feel it is so fast that I do, I mean he probably doesn't know I even exist. If there were a time I could meet him and tell him how I feel I would take the chance. I've never before showed such emotions for a boy I don't even know but love starts somewhere. I just hope he feels the same._

At the end of the sentence showed a perfectly drawn sketch of the black-haired android she was talking about with several hearts around him.

Rini closed the journal then tittered as much as she could but couldn't and fell to the ground and pointed at Hotaru as she laughed out loud with Riri joining her for no apparent reason.

Rini laughed: "You love that black-haired boy!?"

Hotaru blushed: "So what if I do and keep your voice down I don't want everyone in the house to hear!"

Rini slowed down her laughter and wiped her tears off.

Rini: "I'm sorry that was just so funny what you wrote I couldn't help myself."

Hotaru: "Well then now that you had your good laugh can you give me my diary back now."

Rini reluctantly handed her friend her diary as she closed it, Hotaru set it down on the desk near the lamp.

Rini: "So if you love him so much why not tell him?"

Hotaru blushed: "I can't."

Rini: "Why?"

Hotaru: "It's just that…….. I don't know him and I'm scared to."

Rini: "That happens all the time it's just you have to give it a try, it's what all girls and boys must do if they want to be with the person they love at first."

Hotaru: "You think so?"

Rini: "Yeah."

Hotaru: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try, I do want to get to know him so maybe tomorrow or the next day I'll see when I will but I want him to know before the end of this vacation.

Rini: "Cool…well I have to go now see you."

Rini walked to Hotaru's bedroom door as she waved bye but before she left with Riri she turned back to her older friend with a lit up blushing red face.

Rini: "Hey Hotaru."

Hotaru: "What is it?"

Rini pondered while tapping her fingers together.

Rini blushing: "Well…...You know I have a boy I kind of like from them too."

Hotaru: "Is it that spiky ebony-haired boy about your age?"

Rini surprised: "Ahhh!….How did you know?!"

It was obvious that she liked Gohan the fact he was the only preteen amongst the boys like she is amongst the girls. She was actually too young to like the older boys and definitely too old for his younger brother Goten, so Gohan would be the perfect fit for her.

Hotaru smirked: "Trust me I know."

Rini: "Oh well could you please not tell anyone?"

Hotaru: "You have my word if you keep yours."

Rini agreed: "Alright."

Rini closed her friends' door and took Riri back to their room, just then they spotted the two spiky black-haired boys in front of them; Gohan with his little brother Goten.

Upon setting her sights on Gohan, Rini blushed as they made eye contact thought oblivious to her she did not notice that he was blushing also, but neither did he notice too.

Gohan blushing: "Um……hi."

Rini shocked: "Ugh!

Rini blushed even more now that he got to say hi to her for the first time but she couldn't react, he was just too damn handsome for her to handle. She quickly grabbed Riri then ran fast away from him then back to her room and shut the door loudly.

Gohan stupefied: "Wow."

Goten stared at his brother and questioned.

Goten: "Do you like her?"

Gohan yelled: "Who told you?!"

Hotaru sat down on the bed and pondered to herself on what she wanted to do about the android boy, as she was thinking she hadn't notice that her dream boy was actually sitting right next her. Android 17 didn't want to interrupt her so he waited there until she finally realized he was there. It took a few seconds for Hotaru to turn her face to his direction.

Hotaru screamed then fell to the floor: "AGHHH!!!"

Android 17: "Oh I'm sorry."

He leaned toward her and offered his hand so he could help her up, Hotaru took his hand and allowed him to lift her from the ground, she then stared into his eyes it was then she could tell from those pupils of his she could see lust like he wanted her.

Android 17: "Is it true, do you love me?"

Hotaru: "You've been stalking me out of my window haven't you?"

Android 17: "Yes I have."

Hotaru: "And somehow came in unexpectedly."

Android 17: "I also read your diary about you Hotaru Tomoe or should I say Sailor Saturn."

Hotaru gasped: "What are you; you must be a special type of android to do such things."

Android 17: "You still didn't answer my question."

Hotaru didn't say a word until after three minutes.

Hotaru: "If you believe and if you answer me that same question only to you."

Android 17 smirked: "I believe…..You know both the answers."

Hotaru melted into his arms and wrapped herself around him in a loving embrace for five minutes.

Hotaru: "What do you say we really get to know one another?"

Android 17: "Tonight 10:00 meet me by the lake."

**Cabins Lake 10:04 P.M.**

Everyone was asleep in their rooms while Hotaru and Android 17 quietly got outside near the cabins lake. Hotaru and the Android took off their clothes and swam together in the fresh clear dark water in the night.

Android 17 closed in on Hotaru as they came face to face. Hotaru wrapped her arms around the back of his neck then her legs around him while he wrapped his arms around her back as his fingers gently caressed her soft alabaster skin as the cold water preceded to flow around them granting them only their embrace was their only warm source.

Hotaru: "Tell me who are you, what is your real name, and how did you become an android?"

Android 17: "I honestly don't know what my real name was, I along with my sister #18 were once ordinary people but then we were kidnapped by a mad scientist name Dr. Gero in an attempt to kill and exterminate all life on this planet."

Hotaru: "That's terrible."

Android 17: "Sometime after the boys over there defeated Cell who was more powerful than me, I've kind of changed my ways since then as did my sister, in fact she is as of now going out with Krillin; my roommate.

Hotaru: "I'm glad to hear that, but what did you find so attractive about me?"

Android 17: "I had a feeling you had at least some machine in you, I can feel it, I can feel your cybernetics inside of you."

Hotaru: "I was once a young girl daughter of Keiko and Professor Tomoe. When a lab accident occurred it killed my mother and injured me greatly, in an effort to save me my father gave me cybernetic enhancements and it worked, I was alive but my mother….………Was gone.

Android 17: "I'm sorry for what happened."

Hotaru saw in his eyes that he felt bad for her loss which she wanted to know how he could've known how she felt.

Hotaru: "How could you know how I feel, were you programmed for emotions?"

Android 17: "I'm not fully mechanical, I still have some parts of me from when I was human."

He slowly moved his left hand up and placed it onto the side of her face while brushing off some strands of her coalish black hair.

Android 17: "I can feel, I can show emotions such as love, and I can also mate and reproduce with women who have the same as they do when they're human."

Hotaru smile and caressed his right hand gently.

Hotaru: "I am part human too you know so why don't we take them to the test."

Hotaru and Android 17 leaned forward and kissed deeply in the water then made love. Later they explained with each other about what they did; Android 17 told her about ki energy and his fights with the Z warriors while Hotaru told him about the sailor scouts and her being the scout of Silence, Destruction, and Ruin and Birth.

_**Log Cabins Nakama 8:45 A.M.**_

The exhausted Serena had just woken up and got up from bed as she lopsidedly walked down the hallway towards Hotarus room. She knocked her door hoping she would answer.

Serena shouted: "Hey Hotaru, wake up breakfast."

She continued to knock on her door but still didn't receive any answer which drew out concern.

Serena: "Hotaru?"

She opened the door only to see something very surprising to her account and she screamed loudly then fell to the floor.

Serena: "Wahhh!!!!!"

She just sat down there dumbfounded to see her friend in bed with one of the boys; Hotaru had just shared her bed with Android 17. her head laid down on his chest and while she was fully clothed the man she was sleeping with was only halfway as in he wasn't wearing a shirt just jeans while the blanket covered them both; to Serenas shock she couldn't tell if he was.

All of a sudden Krillin came next to Serena.

Krillin: "Say Serena have you seen Android 17, this morning he wasn't in his bed in our room did you see him anywhere?"

The only answer he got from her was her pointing her finger to Hotarus' bedroom. When Krillin looked there he got his answer.

Krillin shocked: "Oh…there he is."

Since then Hotaru and Android 17 have now been boyfriend and girlfriend; They've stuck together holding hands, they always go out and walk in the forest or some other private place that was away from the rest of the boys and girls, and to Krillins relief they shared the same room together sleeping in eachothers arms every night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was HotaruXAndroid 17 and alittle bit but not yet fully GohanxRini, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Usagi's new Boyfriend

**The next day 4:55 P.M.**

It took a short time for Serena to get used to Hotaru's new boyfriend but it wasn't her choice to judge who Hotaru wanted to be with. The other girls seemed to accept them together so have the guys with the exception of Yamcha, he just had no trust for the girls he did however show off a little feeling for Amy while Krillin just was glad he no longer got to be next to Android 17 anymore now that he sleeps in Hotaru's room.

Meanwhile Serena was in her bedroom. She was sitting on the bed sorrowfully staring at a portrait of her with a man with short black-onyx hair along with her daughter Rini in his arms.

Serena sadly: "Why did you have to be such an ass and leave me."

Rini was from an alternate future in which she was the daughter of Serena and the man in the picture; so she was alright staying in the current timeline she was in because nothing could change from the past she's in to her real alternate future. It was only until Serena's' boyfriend broke up with her and Rini didn't disappear it was confirmed that nothing bad would happen to Rini, but Serena could not take the pain of losing him; she just couldn't let him go.

She began to cry as she held her hands in her teary crystal blue eyes.

Serena bawling: "Darien!"

Trunks was walking down the hallway but stopped when he had heard someone moan out "Darien!" He could hear it coming from Amy and Serena's room. He strolled cautiously as he went closer while being right by the wall; he came closer and peeked his head over the doorway to see it was Serena weeping on her bed, Trunks didn't know why she was crying but he didn't feel like leaving after seeing a woman his age go down like that. He walked into her room and sat on the bed beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

Serena got a surprise feeling on her then she turned to see who it was and set her beautiful blue-eyes on the lavender haired boy next to her. She couldn't believe it was Trunks, she thought he wasn't interested the fact she saw him more not caring; guess this proves her wrong about him. They were both caught in the moment but it ended when Serena asked.

Serena: "Trunks…What are you doing here?"

Trunks: "I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

She turned her face away from him.

Serena: "I don't want to talk about it."

Trunks insisted: "Please I want to hear what's wrong I'm worried about you."

Trunks didn't know why he'd be so interested in this woman, he didn't know her at all but he cared so much for a reason not yet answered.

Serena breathed in and out so she could calmly speak to him but before she did she handed him the small portrait she had been holding. Trunks took a look at it and saw her and Rini with a tall black-haired man probably older than he is and just about Yamcha's age.

Trunks: "So Rini is…….related to you?"

Serena nodded: "She's my daughter and the man there was my boyfriend."

Trunks dazzled: Rini's your daughter?"

Serena: "Yeah I know it's hard to explain but it's mostly about the man there, his name is Darien."

Trunks asked regardless of Rini somehow the preteen being the teenager's daughter.

Trunks: "What happened to Darien?"

Serena cried: "He broke up with me!"

She collided her face to his chest and grabbed his shirt tightly as she wept uncontrollably. Trunks wrapped his arms around her for he felt she needed his comforting touches.

Trunks concerned: "It's okay Serena."

Serena: "He broke up because he couldn't stand taking care of Rini and his future life, he just didn't want any of it!"

Trunks let her cry on him for fifteen minutes as her tears died down, he never once had a relationship so he wouldn't understand how she felt losing someone who ditched you but that did not mean he couldn't.

Trunks grieved: "I'm sorry Serena, you didn't deserve that you deserved better."

Serena: "Thank you."

Trunks: "Would you feel better if I could be yours."

Serena astonished: "Trunks…..you can't be serious can you?"

Serena did find Trunks attractive but she felt it was too soon.

Trunks: "I know but I think for the first time I've met a girl I think I might want to know because you see I've never had a date once."

Serena: "You didn't

Trunks: "No. So will you be my first?"

Serena thought for a second, she wanted to move on with other boys but never did because Darien was the only man she ever loved but then again she saw that there was more in Trunks, he's much nicer and probably even more handsome.

Serena: "Trunks I don't know."

Trunks slowly pushed her gently off him then got up from the bed and grinned.

Trunks: "You don't have to answer me now, I'll see you soon."

He walked out of her doorway leaving Serena to think about them being together.

**Later 7:53 P.M.**

Trunks once again walked down the same hallway he was in earlier when he talked to Serena; he basically just wanted to check up on her and see how she's been. Whether it was a good or bad idea or too soon to find her answer if she wanted to be his first girlfriend and her second.

As he came near her room he slowly turned the knob of her door to see if she's there. He saw she wasn't but had heard the sound of the water raining down in her bathroom and steam coming out of her opened door.

Trunks naively: "Is she taking a shower? I had better leave her alone then."

Serena shouted: "Trunks is that you?!"

Trunks got surprised when he heard her call out for him, he could've just not answered her and leave but he felt reluctant to do so instead he decided to answer her.

Trunks: "Yeah I'm here, listen I'm sorry I barged in I'll leave!"

Serena: "Oh no you can stay I don't mind."

Trunks: "Okay then."

Trunks sat on her bed waiting for her to get finished showering. He waited for only five minutes then grew impatient; he wanted to know why she's taking so long so he decided to use his ki to read her mind. He closed his eyes and focused in his thoughts to get into the mind of Serena, as he did he found a reading.

_What's taking him, does he not know I'm really waiting for him to come in the already opened bathroom door? Come on Trunks you may not have been with the girls but can't you at least tell when she is inviting you to join her in the shower!?_

Trunks was stupefied: "So that's why. How could I be so dumb?"

Trunks walked to her bathroom door then went in and closed it. Upon hearing the door click shut Serena gave out a _"Finally!" _but kept herself acting surprised and behind the certain.

Trunks seductively: "Sorry to barge in uninvited."

Serena's tempts worked and she played along, she stood there waiting for him to come in the shower with her. Trunks took off his clothes and walked in pushing aside the shower certain to see her; she was naked with long lemon-blond hair as the hot water cascaded it down on her making her sexy. Trunks was taken in by her beauty and came closer to face her, he gently pushed her flowing blond hair off to the side of her face so that he could see her royal blue eyes look into his.

Trunks whispered: "I knew you invited me."

Serena: "I'm glad you came in, I guess this means we're official."

She ran the palm of her hands down his muscular pecks then down to the top of his abs. Trunks felt her adoring touches and wrapped his strong arms around her then with her face only inches from his, he closed his eyes and puckered his lips but waited for her response. She saw him ready for her kiss so she went with him and placed her lips on his then they both fell into a long deep affectionate kiss.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Something in the Forest

**5:24 A.M. **

The girls went out for a hike in the Nagano forest with the boys, the fact that two of each group were a couple with the other side namely Hotaru with Android 17 and Serena with Trunks. Serena stayed close to Trunks and held his hand as did Hotaru with Android 17 while the others, Rini had to hold onto Riri much to her reluctance and Amy had to lead the girls since Serena was too busy laughing with her new boyfriend. As for the boys well they were all just walking without a problem unlike the girls except when ever Goten wondered off too far Gohan had to retrieve him which actually was rather easy considering Gohan had always kept his eyes on his little brother despite being astonished by the insects and animals they came across.

Rini felt jealous that Gohan had it easy for him, Riri wasn't really being spoiled but it was suppose to be her so-called mothers' job watching Riri not that she didn't like Trunks infact she likes him very much, she's just not used to babysitting.

She was amazed at Gohan on how well natured he is with the living things around him.

Rini annoyed: "I never knew how having a little sister would feel until today."

Riri angered: "Riri!!" (Okay I'm not sure what Chibi Chibi would say if she went English but I'm going for this, I know she's like a pokemon here.)

Rini objected: "Hey don't give me that attitude!"

Riri barked: "Riri!!"

Rini: "What did I just say!"

Riri: "Riri!!"

Rini: "Why you!"

Riri: "Riri!"

Rini and Riri did the whole face to face eye electric zapping glaring contest, indeed they acted like siblings alright even though they aren't related. Gohan saw them arguing, it wasn't his business to butt in but he would like nothing more than to stop a fight.

Gohan to Rini and Riri: "Hey you two stop fighting."

Rini got surprised when she saw Gohan look at her, immediately she began to imagine him with her running through the beach, then shopping, and then through the daisies, her heart pounded repeatedly each time he came closer to her as she ran towards him and heard his voice call her name.

_Rini_

_Rini _

_Rini_

Gohan stupefied: "Rini?"

Rini's imagination disappeared when she had finally left dreamland.

Gohan: "Are you alright?"

Rini blushing: "I'm fine thank you."

Gohan: "um okay then."

He walked away from both of them leaving Rini to daze gloriously at him as hearts appeared around her floating up, Riri not knowing what's going on touched them then they popped. (Breaking the 4th wall here).

Hotaru came by to see what was going on.

Hotaru: "Rini did you tell him yet?"

Rini astonished: "Oh no I couldn't!"

Hotaru: "Are you sure I think he seems to like you."

Rini: "What makes you say that?"

Hotaru: "Have you not noticed he's been blushing at you lately?"

Rini dazzled: "Umm..No not really."

Hotaru: "I sometimes don't get you, you told me I should speak to a boy I like and look what happened yet you aren't doing it for yours.

Rini angered: "Hey now don't think it's any easier because I'm younger."

Hotaru walked off: "Whatever do what you must but you better not miss your chance before we leave."

Android 17 sat down on a boulder waiting for Hotaru to finish speaking to her friend; of course she was indeed as he saw her coming to him.

Android 17 smirked: "What took you?"

Hotaru:" What did you miss me already?"

Android 17: "Maybe."

He pulled her into his lap making her shriek with enjoyment.

Hotaru chuckled: "Seventeen! What about the others?"

Android 17 seductively: "Let them look."

He then gave her a kiss on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Amy annoyed: "Don't those two have any shame there are kids here."

Yamcha agreed with his arms crossed: "I know."

Just then they realized who they were talking to as they turned to face each other and blushed.

Yamcha: "So you're leading your group?"

Amy: "Yeah but it was supposed to be Serena."

Yamcha: "Same here the person that should be leading us guys was going to be our friend Goku but he got sick and couldn't come with us here so I took over."

Amy: "Really I'm leading because I'm currently the only oldest one here who doesn't have a boyfriend, what's your reason?"

Yamcha: "Other than Krillin I'm the oldest and I guess I 'm trying out for leadership, so far nothing bad has happened so I don't have to do much."

Yamcha and Amy continued walking together away from the others as they talked. Soon they hadn't realized how far they are away from the others so in a short amount of time they were lost.

Amy worried: "Hey how long have we been walking."

Yamcha: "I don't know I can't even recall being with the guys."

Amy: "We're not lost are we?"

Yamcha: "Hey hey don't worry, we shouldn't be far from them so let's retrace our steps."

They walked towards the opposite of where they were going but when it seemed easy for them to get back with the others, they were gone.

Yamcha and Amy gasped.

Amy worriedly: "Where are they?!"

Yamcha frustrated: "They couldn't have gotten far could they?!"

Just as they looked around and searched in the forest Yamcha found something.

Yamcha shouted: "Hey Amy come here!"

Amy ran to him and by his side both of them caught sight of an abandoned large barn-shaped shed.

Amy questioned: "What is that doing here? No one told us there was a shed somewhere near our log cabin."

Yamcha: "Maybe no one knew."

He then spotted a nearby old house.

Yamcha pointed: "Hey Amy look over there."

Amy's eyes turned to the same direction his were and they both wondered off towards the house. As they stopped a few feet from it they saw the house was burned down; nothing but blackness were all that remained on the wood, most of the floors were no longer suitable to walk on, and the furniture as well as all of the other cotton made cloth's was burnt up and ripped apart from the flames that took it a long time ago.

Yamcha: "What happened here?"

Amy calculated: "Judging by the way the wood looks now it must've been decade's age since this house was set on fire."

Yamcha: "Yeah but who would burn down a house?"

Amy corrected: "I believe the real question is why would they burn down the house? Obviously something happened here and they must have had a reason."

Yamcha: "But the shed."

He turned towards the shed and ran there to the front of the sheds door.

Yamcha: "I wonder if there's something in here that could tell us."

Yamcha reached out to open the door but before he could Amy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Amy: "Let's forget about it and just find the others."

Yamcha: "Are you sure?"

Amy: "Yes, I have a bad feeling about this and I don't want to regret it, let's just leave everything alone here and go I honestly don't see a reason for lingering around here anymore."

Yamcha reluctantly did what she said and dropped his arm.

Yamcha agreed: "Yeah I guess you're right, there probably is nothing in there that could even tell us what happened here."

He then sensed his friends energy far away but enough for him to get the reading.

Yamcha gasped: "Ugh the guys!!…..I can sense them."

Amy questioned:"What how?"

Yamcha: "I'll explain later let's go."

He grabbed her arm hastily and ran fast towards his friend's energy signal, as he kept going the energy grew more and more which meant that he was getting closer to them until he finally made it much to their shock.

Trunks: "Where have you guys been we've been looking for you?"

Amy: "Sorry we were just talking then we didn't realize where we were going once we walked."

Serena grinned: "Ohh I see….. Amy's got a new boyfriend."

Amy blushed: "No I don't."

She made everyone laugh which had Yamcha blushing again as well.

Serena: "Calm down I was just messin around with you two, I'm just glad we didn't lose you here in the forest."

Amy: "Oh okay then well let's head home now it's been two hours so I think it should be seven something right now."

Everyone agreed except for Yamcha who didn't pay any attention to anything, he just continued gazing with concern at the direction the shed was; then Amy interrupted.

Amy: Yamcha

He turned to her.

Amy: "Let's go we're going back to the log cabin."

Yamcha nodded in agreement and followed them.

As of now their lives had been spared but that was strike one of their chances for they have no more, they've found a place where mysteries shouldn't be reviled unless you pay with your life as well as the ones around you so if one of them tries to uncover it who knows what will happen to our heroes and heroines.


	6. PuppyLovers

**Yamcha: hey whats the hold up**

**amy: Yeah you said this was a horror fic and yet there is nothing scary happening but romance which is good but halloween is almost up.**

**the entire cast :YEAH!!!!!**

**sunwukongoku: don't worry everyone in the next chapter the horror will start and this'll be done before you know it. wlle anyway could you guys do the disclaimer.**

**Everybody: sun wukongoku doesn't own dbz or sailor moon**

**sunwukongoku grinns evily: I do however own the monster thats gonna kill you guys**

**everyone screams and runs around: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**8:47 A.M. The Cabin**

Goten had just woken up from bed and strolled downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he made it there he spotted the youngest one of the girls sitting on the table eating sweets; the red-haired one named Riri. She hadn't noticed him until after a few seconds then she wondrously stared at him.

Goten: "Oh I'm sorry to interrupt you I'll leave."

Just as he was about to turn back and leave she uttered to him.

Riri: "Riri Ri!!"

When the young boy turned to her he saw she was offering her donut to him. Goten not wanting to resists such a sweet proposal came to her and grabbed it.

Goten wondering: "Um thank you."

Riri smiled: "Riri."

Goten: "You know you're kinda cute for a two year old not that that's bad or anything just I think you're sweet."

Riri: "Riri."

Goten interrogatively: "Is that all you can say?"

Riri: "Riri like Goten."

Gotens face lit up then he fell: "Ahh you like me?!"

Riri grinned: "Yes."

Goten calmed and blushed: "Wow I've never thought of it that way, I do kinda like you too you know."

Riri scooted her chair so that Goten could have enough room to sit on the one next to her; she waved her hand to the direction of his chair.

Riri: "Riri sit Riri eat."

Goten pointed to himself: "Oh you're going to share your donuts with me?"

Riri: "Yes."

Goten excited: "Wow cool."

He then got up to sit in the chair and the two young children ate away at the sweet and sugary desserts.

**7:57 P.M. Later**

In Rini and Riri's room Rini was sitting on her bed plucking out a daisy flower; she was asking herself whether or not she should talk to Gohan or not as she was down to her fifth leaf.

_Fifth-I should tell him._

_Forth-I shouldn't tell him_

_Third-I should tell him._

_Second-I shouldn't_

_Then the last one remained_

Rini looking at the plants last leaf: "I'll tell him."

She carefully set aside the flower and stood up brushing off her skirt then walked out of her room, when she got out and shut the door behind her she gasped as she got a surprised visit with the boy she wanted to talk to Gohan. He stood there looking at her with concern as she backed up pressing herself against the closed door behind her.

Gohan: "Um hi."

Rini blushing: "Hi Gohan."

For the first time he noticed she was blushing at him even though it took him long enough he had finally realized; the same went for her as she could see his face going red. The two preteens couldn't react to one another it just wasn't in them to admit they like each other.

Gohan rushed: "I was just going downstairs and watching the T.V. we've got."

Rini replied: "Really because I was going too."

Gohan finished: "Right then let's go!"

They headed downstairs to the living room turning their faces away from each other so the other wouldn't have to witness their glowing blushes; Gohan just whistled.

Rini shouted: "You know you're a good whistler!"

Gohan blushed: "Err thank you! I like your pink hair."

Rini astonished: "What?"

Gohan face got redder: "Oh nothing."

As soon as they both got into the living room they sat on the couch; Gohan was the first to use the remote and turned on the T.V. but for some reason he felt he couldn't watch what he wanted so he offered to Rini who was just sitting there watching the T.V. uninterested in what she's watching.

Gohan handing her the remote: "Here you can watch whatever you want."

Rini turned her face to see him in astonishment.

Rini: "Really?"

Gohan: "Yeah I don't care it's your choice go ahead and watch what you want."

Rini couldn't believe how nice this boy was being, giving her the remote without a care for himself; only a gentleman would be that selfless and probably caring to her.

Rini grabbed the remote: "Thank you."

She turned a couple of channels some cartoons, some documentaries, some animal lifestyles, some comedy, but she stopped when she found the horror movie playing _**The Grudge 2.**_

Rini surprised: "Oh my gosh, director's cut."

Gohan: "Are you going to watch this?"

Rini saw how the boy reacted so intrepidly to the movie she was actually scared of but she relented.

Rini acting brave: "Yeah sure I can watch."

After more than 50 minutes of the movie Rini began to get terrified as she shivered uncontrollably after watching the part where the ghost of Aubrey Davis appears and the girls start running. Gohan felt sympathy for her so he scooted in to try and comfort her a bit.

Gohan: "It's okay if you're scared."

Rini felt his hand grabbing hers. She turned to see him with her face blushing a lot.

Gohan grinned: "Your skin is so soft."

Rini smiled: "And your touches they fell so warm."

(Yep direct homage to my fic Young Teen Love)

Rini scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm tightly around his and laid her head down on his shoulder overlooking her fear towards the movie as she continued watching while resting on Gohan.

When the movie was finished from the end scene where Kayako grabs Jake from the sweatshirt and the credits come in, Gohan picked up the remote which was next to Rini and turned the T.V. off.

Rini let go of his arm and faced him and smiled as he did the same for her.

Rini: "So um Gohan have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

Before Gohan could answer the two little toddlers, Goten and Riri came into the living room with a puzzle box and set it right in front of their older counterparts.

Goten: "Hey can we build our puzzle here."

Gohan still looking at Rini: "That's nice go ahead."

Goten opened the box and took out some pieces of the puzzle.

Goten to Riri pointing to the half of the box: "Hey how about you try and find the pieces on that side and see if they fit."

Riri nodded yes: "Riri."

As Goten and Riri were playing with their puzzles Gohan continued with Rini.

Gohan: "Where you asking me if I've ever had a girlfriend before?"

Rini: "Yes."

Gohan: "Well no have you?"

Rini: "No not really…..well I was asking because..um."

Gohan finished: "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Rini blushed: "well um if you want."

Gohan blushed and scooted his face close to hers. His ebony-black eyes made close contact with her pretty crimson red irises. In a relatively short moment they leaned in and closed their eyes then their lips collided. Gohan and Rini both exchanged soft, warm, loving kisses nothing more nothing less, a simple kiss with so much magnificence which then ended with Goten.

Goten interrupted: "Eeeeeewwwwwweeeeeeeee….You guys are kissing."

Gohan broke the kiss and gave a face at his little brother.

Gohan angered: "Goten!!!"

Goten loathed: "I'm going to tell mom."

Gohan annoyed: "If you do I swear I'll make sure you never have your kisses when you grow up."

Goten: "Are you two going to have sex?"

Gohan shouted with blushes: "Goten!!! Didn't I tell you how old you were suppose to be when a boy and a girl choose that time."

Goten: "You and her didn't learn that in Young Teen Love. (Yeah another 4th wall violation from my fic XD.)

Rini questioned: "You taught your little brother about the birds and the bees?"

Gohan turned to her with a sweatdrop: "Yeah well after I was taught I thought it'd be alright by my parents if I did to him."

Rini: "well okay then. Wanna watch another movie on the T.V."

Gohan agreed: "Sure why not."

He sat on the couch with her and she turned on the T.V. to see what else to watch as Goten and Riri continue solving the puzzle.

* * *

Like I said at the disclaimer above I promise the next chapter will start the horror ;) stay tuned


	7. Unraveled and Awakened

**Alright everybody the horror starts at this chapter so whoever does the disclaimer first won't die first.**

**Rini: sun wukongoku doesn't own DBZ or SM. Yaye I'm not gonna die first.**

**8:54 P.M. The Log Cabin**

Amy sat in her desk typing something down in her laptop, as she continued pressing the keyboards of the minicomputer she had heard someone knock at the door despite it being already opened, guess someone needed to draw some attention.

Amy turned to the doorway: "Hello…Oh Yamcha it's you."

Yamcha grinned: "Sorry to drop in uninvited, you don't mind if we talk do you?"

Amy: "About what?"

Yamcha walked in closer to be next to her.

Yamcha: "I wanna get to know you abit more."

Amy blushing: "You do?"

Yamcha put his hand on her shoulder.

Yamcha: "Yes."

Amy didn't know what to think, she couldn't tell if he's doing this to be her friend or if he was asking her out; she didn't often think about boys.

Amy got up from her chair still blushing unknowingly she gave him the advantage over her. Yamcha closed in backing her to the wall; she seemed terrified. Yamcha raised his hand and shining yellowish energy came forth, Amy grew astonished yet more terrified for she knew no human being can gather energy like that, she started to wonder what kind of person or thing Yamcha was. She suspected that he could be a demon in human form trying to attack her so she pulled out her wand to transform into Sailor Mercury but before she could she saw that he was using his energy to instead close the door behind him and locked it. The energy from his palm disappeared.

Yamcha smirked: "I was hoping we'd be alone."

Amy wondered: "What are you?"

Yamcha: "Have you never heard of ki."

Amy questioned: "Ki? You mean the energy of life?"

Yamcha: "Yes."

Amy: "But how?"

He closed in on her with his face a few inches from her. He then took her lips with his and wrapped his arms around her back and sank her into his kiss. Amy was so given in by the older boys' seduction that she dropped her wand and let him have her. Yamcha had no intention of hurting the young woman so he took it slow enough for her to follow; her response was her arms snaked up and grabbed his strong shoulders. Yamcha proceeded to remove his shirt to let her feel his chest as he laid down on her bed with her on him and his left arm wrapped around her.

Amy: "You have such a strong chest."

Yamcha: "I work out."

Amy: "You're so handsome for such a big jerk."

Yamcha: "Hey!"

Amy giggled and fell asleep as Yamcha placed his hands in the back of his head and watched her sleep so peacefully.

Just then Usagi was with Trunks and she walked to her and Ami's room.

Usagi to Trunks: "Hang on I gotta get something wait here.

When she turned the knob she found that it was unresponsive.

Usagi: "What it's locked."

She knocked on the door to see if Amy was there.

Usagi shouted: "Hey Amy why is the door locked! Amy can you open!"

Trunks then noticed something and stopped her.

Trunks: "Wait. I sense Yamcha is in there with her."

Usagi wondered: "You mean her and Yamcha are…

Trunks finished: "Seems like it."

Usagi giggled: "Guess what. That means we can have your room all to ourselves."

She then ran as a challenge to race him to his room which Trunks unreluctantly followed.

**9:32 P.M. Later**

Yamcha had watched as the young navy-blue haired girl fell asleep as he gently brushed her short hair. He slowly pushed her off him and tucked her in the blanket and gave her a kiss on her forehead as she snoozed quietly.

A thought had crossed Yamchas' mind as he looked outside her window. The thought of the Shed next to the burnt up house in the forest had never left his mind when he first took a look at it; for some reason he felt so obsessed that he wanted to know so much about it and find answers.

Yamcha thought: "I got to know what happened there and what's in that shed."

He picked up his T-shirt and put it back on then walked out her door but didn't leave quietly when he shut the door behind him which caused Amy to awake. Amy got up and yawned then rubbed her eye, she noticed that Yamcha was gone.

Amy: "Guess he wanted to sleep in his own room."

Amy went from the bed to her desk where she was going to continue her work on the computer but when she looked out of her window she saw Yamcha going outside into the forest.

Amy wondered: "What is he up to now?"

She took her jacket and went downstairs though unexpectedly ran into Krillin along the way.

Krillin: "Oh Hey Amy have you seen Yamcha anywhere?"

Amy: "He's outside and I'm going after him."

Krillin: "Why is he going out at a time like this?"

Amy probably knew the answer to that but she didn't think it'd be serious.

Amy: "I don't know but I'd better get him as soon as possible."

She went past him and got out of the door and into the forest to catch up with Yamcha.

Krillin: "You'd better hurry up its night time; we don't want you two getting lost now do we."

Amy ran as fast as she could past the trees to the place she knew where Yamcha was heading which was that shed next to the old isolated house that was caught on fire years ago, she couldn't understand why Yamcha wanted to know about it so badly but whatever the reason she must find him.

She stopped when she made it there but there was no sight of Yamcha anywhere. She looked around and didn't see him so she called out.

Ami yelled: "Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha where are you!"

She continuously yelled out in every direction but there was no answer, she however refuse to give up finding him. Yamcha should've made it there before she did the fact he had a head start and it took her minutes to get to him, so the only place she could think of where he could possibly be was….

_In the shed itself_

Amy went to the front door, she was still highly frightened about going in but she needed to see if he's in there. She gently grabbed the old wooden handles and carefully pulled the door open; she could not see anything in the other side so she shouted for him.

Ami yelled: "Yamcha! Are you in here!"

Suddenly she heard something inside.

Amy: "Yamcha?"

She heard the footsteps move closer and closer towards her and within five seconds after it stopped the dark figure pounced up at her. Amy screamed and fell off her feet right onto the ground and she backed away from the door to keep her distance from the thing that came up at her. She was so scared she shivered in fear and tried her best to get herself up and run while panting to get some air back in her lungs. As the door opened the thing revealed itself in front of her eyes which actually turned out to be Yamcha instead; He was laughing at the prank he had given her.

Yamcha smiled: "Got ya ha ha ha."

Amy stopped shivering and shifted her expression into anger; Yamcha saw this and came to her.

Yamcha concerned: "Hey you alright I was just foolin around?"

Amy yelled: "How could you be that way! I was so worried about you and you do this!"

Yamcha offered his hand: "Hey I'm sorry alright; I didn't know you were that sensitive."

Amy grabbed his hand and he lifted her up.

Amy: "Well don't do that, I got so scared I thought that was a monster trying to get me."

Yamcha: "Don't worry about it. Come here I got something to show you."

He pulled her to come into the shed. Amy looked around and saw there were a lot of books many had to do with the holy bible and other stuff like olive oil, wooden cross, exorcism ritual, and holy water all scattered around the place but the most noticeable thing on the ground was a ritual symbol like the ones that also resembled those in alchemy (alright I don't know how to describe these please give me a break).

Amy: "What happened? It looks like someone was performing an exorcism here."

Yamcha was still looking around then found another thing on the ground; he saw that there was a trapdoor; he didn't know where to but it is presumably to a cellar of some sort. He naively grabbed the round handle and pulled it up thus opening the cellar door. Amy heard the door creaked open then she turned to see it was Yamcha.

Amy: "What are you doing?"

When Yamcha opened it widely he saw that it was too dark inside to see anything.

Yamcha: "Damn I can't see a thing."

He used his ki energy to form some light in his hand so that he could see in the darkness.

Yamcha to Amy: "Listen you stay here I'm going to check this out."

Amy: "Be careful down there."

Yamcha walked down the dusty wooden steps and disappeared from Amy's sight as she saw him go. Amy sat down on the ground and waited for him while she did she took her time and did a little research on the books that rested in the shed she's in but only after less than even ten seconds she heard Yamcha rush out of the cellar and shut the door down loudly.

Amy got worried: "Yamcha what's going on?"

Yamcha quickly: "Hurry let's get fuck out of here now!"

He roughly grabbed her arm and ran her with him away from the shed and into the forest heading back to the cabin.

Amy yelled: "What did you see down there!"

Yamcha: "Dead bodies, a whole lot of fucking dead bodies!"

**10:01 P.M. The Cabin**

Krillin had been looking out the window and pacing around waiting for Amy and Yamcha to come back. Behind him were the young ones Goten with Riri and Gohan with Rini sitting on the couch watching the T.V.

Krillin: "They've been gone for quite abit."

Krillin went to the coat rack and picked up his jacket and went to the doorway but before he went out he turned to the younglings.

Krillin: "Hey you four I'm going outside to find Amy and Yamcha alright, make sure everyone knows.

All four of them together just said "right." not bothering looking at him nor luring their eyes away from the television set.

Krillin went into the woods in search of them. He didn't know how far he was from the cabin but all that was on his mind were his friends' safety.

Krillin yelled: "Hey Yamcha! Amy! Come on I'm here if you're lost or something then hear my loud voice!"

After awhile of walking Krillin looked around trying to find something familiar but the area he was in was uncertain to him, that's when he had realized.

Krillin worried: "Oh no where the hell am I? I'm lost oh no I'm lost!"

His intention was to find the ones he thought were lost but as it turned out it was the other way around.

Krillin: "Aw damn it how could I be so careless, now I don't know where I am!"

Just then he heard something in the bushes.

Krillin frightened: "Yamcha? Amy? Is that you?"

The sound then changed to the bush behind him causing him to turn to it and get more scared.

Krillin: "Hey guys this isn't funny, if you guys are joking then please stop it."

He then heard a strange growl behind him that he felt was otherworldly.

Krillin jumped: "Ahhh what the hell was that? Guys please stop it don't you think you've had enough!"

The growls combined with the sounds of the brushing bushes began to surround him causing him to tremble in fear.

Krillin in deep fear: "Y...y...Yamcha…A...Amy..

He didn't notice but something long came down behind his head and snaked across his neck and with a very powerful tug lifted him off his feet and up to the trees, Krillin screamed loudly as the thing that grabbed him pulled him up while he tried to struggle himself free but to no avail. Krillins screams ended when the sounds of a loud crunch and goring echoed within the woods and all that could be seen on the ground was large amounts of crimson red blood splashing upon the earth.

**The Cabin**

Yamcha and Amy had managed to get back into the house, as they walked in they saw the two preteens with the two toddlers on the couch; that's when one of them had finally took his eyes off the screen.

Gohan: "Oh hey Yamcha you and Amy are back."

Yamcha: "Yeah I guess so."

Rini: "Krillin went out to find you guys but he's not back yet."

Amy: "He did, well he won't have to worry when he comes just tell him we're here."

All four of the young ones in the couch: "Okay."

Yamcha and Amy headed for their room which was Amy and Serena's but now that she is with Trunks it is now Amy and Yamcha's room.

_It has now begun, what they've uncovered is now going to hunt them down and kill them, their chances are no longer bound, they are now in a fight for their lives as one of their own dies. _

* * *

For those of you that didn't know Krillins death was forshadowed in the previous chapters, if you didn't know that then read them again.


	8. It strikes again

**Morning 12:28 A.M.**

When everyone woke up just like a fine day like nothing happened, the truth is something did happen. When everyone had not heard from Krillin since last night they searched everywhere in the cabin for him, of course he wasn't there, not in his room, not in the living room, no other persons room. Everyone set up a meeting in the living room to see if they could try and uncover what has happened to their ill-fated friend; Trunks was the first to ask Amy and Yamcha.

Yamcha: "I don't know what happened, me and Amy were just outside and Krillin was here then when we came back he was gone and hasn't been here since."

Amy added: "Yeah and the only ones who knew of Krillins whereabouts when we were gone was the four kids."

Trunks turned to Gohan, Rini, Goten, and Riri.

Trunks: "Is this true?"

Gohan: "Yeah he said he was going outside to find them and that was all we heard, Krillin should be able to take care of himself since his knows full well as much as we do how to use his ki."

Trunks: "Then when he got lost he should've used it so we could find him, but the thing is if he's lost as we speak then he should've used it by now or some hours ago or even last night."

Serena: "Yeah that's strange even though I don't know how to use ki."

Trunks concluded: "Something has happened to Krillin and the only way we could find out is going into the forest and look for him.

Gohan nodded in agreement: "Alright I'm in."

Several others of the boys and girls agreed to find him except for Yamcha who just didn't answer; he was too busy thinking about what he saw in that cellar last night and wondered if it had a connection to his friends' disappearance.

Amy to the pondering Yamcha: "Hey Yamcha."

Yamcha was broke from his trance as he looked up to his koibito.

Amy: "Are you okay."

Yamcha: "I'm fine I guess."

Amy set her palm down on his shoulder.

Amy: "Don't let what you saw in the shed last night get to you, come on we have to find your friend."

Yamcha took her hand and went with her to where the others were going. Everyone was having a search party for Krillin; they were pairing those who were already couples, Trunks with Serena, Amy with Yamcha, Hotaru with Android #17, and Gohan with Rini along with them Goten and Riri since they were too young to be on their own.

Trunks: "Now listen guys if anything goes wrong use your ki's, don't get careless just do what you can to contact us if you've found him or if you're in trouble."

Everyone of the guys agreed obviously since the girls don't train in ki.

The pairs scattered into the deep forest to find Krillin, they all searched high and low, left and right, around bushes, up in trees, even in the river banks; all calling out his name.

Android 17: "Krillin!....Krillin!!….My sister won't like to hear what happened if you don't come out now!!"

Hotaru followed next to him and kept the search going but stopped when she spotted something.

Hotaru: "Hey Seventeen over there!"

Android 17 turned to her: "What?"

Without answering Hotaru ran to the direction she set her sights on, Android 17 didn't know what she was talking about but just followed to see what she'd found.

Android 17 commanded: "Hotaru wait!"

Hotaru stopped running when she made it to the spot, Android 17 was still in pursuit which ended shortly when he found Hotaru and went over to her side to see what she was looking at, the young android looked at the ground and saw what she was seeing; large amounts of red blood on the dirt. Hotaru covered her mouth for she might've found what remained of Krillin which she hoped it wasn't him, seventeen just stood there shocked then raised his hand up into the air and fired a ki blast; he had found something so he needed to tell everyone about it.

The rest of the group meaning the guys sensed the ki blast and saw it soar in the sky.

Gohan: "I think that's Seventeen's."

Rini: "Let's go to it."

Gohan commanded: "Goten get Riri and let's go now."

The rest of the pairs followed where the ki blast came. The groups gathered around Android 17 and Hotaru and gave out an "OMG!!" as they investigated the blood whom they think might be Krillins'.

Gohan stuttered: "Is that Krillins' blood?"

Yamcha startled: "It can't be, it could be just an animal's blood right?"

Trunks: "It looks like it was here just recently."

Serena felt so grotesque she tightened her arm around Trunk's, He responded by gently pulling her in.

Amy: "Let's get out of here guys, I think we've searched around enough."

**1 Week Later 7:55 P.M. The Cabin**

Everyone didn't know what to do, they just accepted the fact that Krillin was dead and there was nothing they could do about it. It was hard for them to live with what had happened but after days of searching and waiting for him nothing had progressed so they tried to continue with their last week of their vacation regardless.

Gohan and Rini were at the couch watching T.V.; Rini fell asleep and rested her head on Gohan's lap while she was covered with a small blanket; he was gently stroking her hair as she rested. Goten and Riri were running around the house and playing tag or hide and seek meanwhile the teenagers were all in their rooms except for Hotaru and Android 17 who came downstairs for something to Gohans notice when they walked past him.

Gohan: "Hey where're you two going?"

Android 17: "We are going to have a walk outside in the forest."

Hotaru: "Why do you ask?"

Gohan warned: "Don't you guys remember what happened last week?"

Android 17 smirked: "I'm not worried I can handle myself and anything that tries to harm my Hotaru."

Gohan: "I'm just worried that if anything happens to you."

Android 17 coldly: "Well don't, I'm not in the way with your girl so how about you not do mine."

Gohan glared at the ignorant mechanical teenager who didn't look back, he just left out the door with Hotaru.

Gohan annoyed: "What a jerk."

**The Forest**

The two teenaged mechanical humans held hands as they walked peacefully away from the cabin. They soon began to share loving kisses behind a tree as they embraced each other lovingly, they didn't know it but something was stalking them just as they thought they had no disruption.

Android 17 looked into Hotaru's eyes while his arm wrapped around her back and the other to the side of her face as his back was against a tree trunk.

Android 17: "I'm glad that we're alone together."

Hotaru: "Yeah me too and I'm glad that I met you my first boyfriend."

Android 17 smirked: "Yeah me too."

Hotaru nuzzled her face into his neck; He could feel her purring on his throat as she kissed him there. They did not notice but they were too much into the moment that they didn't notice that something was snaking underneath Hotaru's feet and it wrapped around her ankle.

Hotaru brought her face up: "Hey get your feet off my ankle."

Android 17: "My foot's not on your ankle."

Before they even had a second to figure it Hotaru was swept off her feet and hit the ground then was rapidly pulled away roughly away from Android 17 into a bunch of branches losing her.

Android 17 yelled and chased her: "Hotaru!!!"

Hotaru screamed: "Help Me!!!!!"

Hotaru was continuously dragged then pulled up into the trees. She screamed louder as razor sharp claws tore through her clothes then she was violently shoved back-first to a tree then the last thing she felt before she could shrill anymore were keen dagger like teeth pierce into her neck. Hotaru coughed out blood as they reached her windpipe. The thing that nabbed her was about to tug out chunks of her skin Hotaru was saved from a yellowish ki blast that bombarded the beast and it was forced to let go with several pieces of Hotaru's neck in its teeth, the beast leaped away from them and was gone.

Android 17 kneeled on the branch facing Hotaru; he saw her robotic parts crackle out of the front of her neck along with her dark red blood spewing out along with out of her mouth.

Android 17 worried: "Hotaru no!"

Android 17 hesitated over his wounded girlfriend but he knew in order to keep her alive he had to hold in the blood so he unlaced his orange scarf and wrapped it gently tight around her neck; he then picked her up in his arms and let her head lay under his head. Android 17 feared the worst for her but he wouldn't give up on her, he got back down to the ground and ran with her back to the cabin to get some help.

Android 17 soothed: "Hotaru please hang on, you'll be fine!"

Another attack has happened and now it is out there stalking, hunting, and killing.


	9. Another Attack it gets closer

**I'm sorry everyone I'm taking forever I should've finished this fic afew days ago but I promise I'll finish it before Halloween day**

**8:25 The Cabin**

Gohan was still in the living room switching the channels, unknowingly his sleeping girlfriend had silently awoken as her eyes fluttered slightly opened then she brought herself up from gohans lap and yawned; Gohan grinned as she rubbed her eyes.

Gohan: "I see you're awake."

Rini tiredly: "Hey Gohan did I miss anything."

Gohan: "You just missed out on the rest of the movie House Of Flying Daggers, the part where Leo and Jin were fighting over Mei."

Chibiusa: "Oh…I still thought the movie was pretty romantic, I especially love how Jin and Mei were so deep in their relationship. I think the one who plays Jin, Takeshi Kaneshiro is hot."

Gohan thought while blushing: "I myself think the one who plays Mei, Zhang Ziyi is beautiful."

All of a sudden Serena came to the living room.

Serena to Gohan and her daughter: "Hey have you two seen Hotaru and Seventeen."

Gohan: "Well they decided to take a walk outside, who knows what they are doing right now."

Serena: "Well I'm worried and it's getting late they should be back soon."

Rini stood up from the couch and put the blanket aside.

Rini: "I'll go find them."

Gohan: "Wait for me."

Gohan followed her outside where she went to the docks of the lake and stood there calling out her friends name.

Rini shouted: "Hotaru!!! Hotaru!!!"

Her voice echoed throughout the land across the lake, he hoped that Hotaru had heard her voice but she was unaware of what happened to her at the time; she was also unaware that there was something was lurking beneath the waters.

Rini continued: "Hey Hotaru come on you and Seventeen need to come back now it's late."

Gohan to Rini: "Why don't we find them in the forest instead?"

Rini turned to him: "They couldn't have gotten that far could they."

Gohan: "I'm just saying why yell when we could just go there."

Rini got upset: "Now listen here Gohan I'm not going in the forest at this time of night."

Gohan: "Are you scared or something?"

Rini ignored him and turned back to calling her friend out.

Rini: "Hotaru!!! You and your boyfriend have got to come back to the cabin now!!!"

Gohan: "If you're afraid then I'll go alone, you don't have to yell at them or me anymore."

Gohan took his words and walked away from Rini to go to the forest to find her friend and the Android. Rini felt bad for letting her anger and fear get the best of her.

Rini to Gohan: "Gohan wait, I'm sorry."

She had managed to get his attention as he turned to her.

Rini: "I just hate going in there after what happened."

Gohan: "If you're scared then that's fine but you must know I'm here for you in case you need it."

Rini: "Thank you Gohan, I just didn't want to end up like what happened to Krillin and get ki…..

All of a sudden something grabbed her leg and forced her to fall onto the wooden structure below her, she then screamed as she was dragged to the lake but she held on with all of her strength onto the dock as her nails started to break and bleed as she gripped on tightly.

Rini screamed: "Gohan help me!!!"

Gohan saw his girlfriend in trouble so he rushed to the dock in order to save her. He dived next to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her in, despite his saiyan strength the thing that was pulling Rini still gave him so much difficulty to let her go.

Gohan struggling: "Hold on I won't let you go!"

The long dark pinkish thing then reeled something out of the water as it burst up from the lake revealing itself. It was some kind of albino humanoid with ivory white claws; five of them on each end of the limbs meaning toes and fingers, it's face resembled that of a humans only far more terrifying as the eyes were ivory black and the irises were even darker than Gohans own and it had rows of sharp white dagger-like teeth; the long thing that was roped around Rinis leg was none other than its abnormally long whip-like tongue as it pulled itself and latched its monstrous maw onto Rinis leg causing her to scream out loudly, Gohan tried his best to kick the monsters face so that it would let go but it didn't work as all it did was cause it to tighten its grip breaking the bones in her ankle. Gohan had managed to get it off her but it relented and launched its tongue and it ensnared around Rini's neck, Rini couldn't react, her windpipe was closed and she tried to gasp for air but couldn't as her throat was closed.

Gohan distressed: "Rini!!!"

He quickly formed golden-yellowish ki into his hand, just enough to send the beast flying.

Gohan yelled: "Masenkoooo!!!!"

The beam impacted on the creatures' front face and sent it soaring through the air forcing itself to let go of Rinis' neck allowing her to breath in needed air and it splashed into the lake fifty yards away from them.

Gohan was relieved that he had managed to stop the monster from harming his girlfriend but began to worry over he as he saw she was paralyzed right in front of him. Rini couldn't believe what she had just seen, she hadn't paid any attention to her broken ankle, she was too traumatized in awe as she just sat there gazing at where the monster went. Gohan was anxious he wanted her to move so he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to snap out of it.

Gohan shaking Rini: "Rini!! Rini come on! Rini listen we have to get back in the cabin now."

He continued to try and get Rini to move which worked but not as good as expected. Rini's eyes started to form tears and she began to sob loudly then buried her face to Gohans' chest. Gohan had no surprise she was afraid, he too was scared but even if he was he was nowhere near as much as the poor crying girl his age was. He wanted her to feel better so he wrapped his arms around her in hopes that she will feel better.

Gohan comforted: "It's alright Rini you are alright I won't let that thing get you."

She kept bawling as she gripped her boyfriends shirt tightly, Gohan couldn't force her to walk into the cabin so he slung his left arm around her back while his right just behind her knees then he carefully lifted her up, not wanting to cause any more injury to her already nearly broken ankle. Rini wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as her head rested underneath Gohans' chin; she was still crying.

Gohan: "Let's get you inside."

Gohan went back into the cabin carrying the injured Rini. When he made it to the front door he couldn't use his hands to knock nor could he open the door his arms were around Rini so they were full so he had to kick the door and yell for his friends to open it.

Gohan shouted while kicking: "Yamcha!! Trunks!! Serena help Rini's injured! We were attacked!! Guys open up!!"

They had managed to answer his calls as Serena came to the door first with Trunks, Yamcha, and Amy. Upon opening the door they all gasped to see Gohan carrying Rini who was injured in the ankle and was still crying. Gohan rushed in ignoring everyone asking questions at the moment.

Serena seized: "Gohan what happened to my daughter?!"

Amy worried: "What did this to her?"

Gohan gently set Rini down on the couch then he kneeled down and slowly lifted her leg up to examine the large bite mark, Rini tensed a little as he did but her crying had settled down a bit.

Trunks: "Gohan what's going on with Rini?"

Before Gohan could answer them someone had burst through the door causing everyone to scream and to toward it; it was another attacked couple that they knew Android 17 with Hotaru, to their shock they saw she was even more injured than Rini as her neck was gashed open but she was still alive.

Rini stunned: "Hotaru no!"

Android 17 went over and set her down on the couch next to Rini; there was enough room for at least one more so Hotaru was allowed. As the agitated android let her rest his eyes caught sight of Rinis injured ankle that Gohan had tried to treat.

Android 17 frightened: "You were attacked by it too weren't you?"

Gohan looked at wounded Hotaru: "You two saw it?"

Android 17 nodded that he indeed did. The rest were beginning to get scared after seeing two of their own bleeding from something they had yet to witness.

Serena terrified: "What is going on you guys please tell us!"

Gohans' expression became filled with rage as he answered to them.

Gohan: "We were attacked by some kind of creature by the lake while we were searching for these two here, it attacked Rini then I used my ki to blast it away."

Yamcha: "You did? Well then there are no worries right because it's dead now?"

Android 17: "You are wrong."

Trunks, Serena, Amy and Yamcha gasped at hearing what Android 17 said.

Android 17 continued: "I blasted that thing with loads of my ki energy half an hour ago and ran to get here during that time after Hotaru was attacked by it and now it looks like it went for Gohans little friend."

Yamcha questioned while being scared: "What do you think it is?"

Android 17: "I saw it."

Gohan: "So did I and I bet you that was the thing that killed Krillin."

Everybody quaked in fear as they had heard what they are up against, however it was then Gohan had realized it wasn't entirely everybody.

Gohan gasped: "Ugh!! Where is Goten and Riri!?"

Everyone gasped as they had just realized the two little kids weren't with them.

**Outside the Cabin**

The creature began to stalk them; it now knows where they live and is now crawling around the cabin grounds. The creature observes the house to find away to get in but as its luck would have it, it spotted an open window that belonged to Amys' room and to make matters worse it heard the sounds of two young children playing. The emotionless monster jumped onto the structure and crawled in then went to the direction Goten and Riri were.


	10. Little Snacks for the beast

**Inside The Cabin**

Goten and Riri were playing joyfully in the hallway downstairs; they were playing Leap Frog for over an hour as they had nothing else to do with the others. The creature that snuck into the house caught them as the others were unaware that it was in their cabin now, it went downstairs unnoticed heading towards where the two youngest kids were.

Goten hopped over Riri then Riri hopped over him several times but the last time was when Riri tried once more but accidentally tripped and fell on Goten and they both pummeled to the floor. Goten and Riri exchanged laughs as they got up though after a few seconds Goten heard something coming their way.

Goten warned: "Riri hush for a second."

Riri stopped laughing as Goten listened. He could hear something crawling closer to their direction, it came closer and closer to them then revealed itself as its arm appeared to the side of the wall, Goten and Riri changed their expressions to fright as they see the thing expose itself even more by crawling forward showing its hideously pigmented body and facing its predatory face in front of them. Riri was so scared she came closer to Goten and wrapped her stubby little arms around his neck and nuzzled herself into him as he enclosed his arms around her for protection despite being in just as much fear as she was.

The creature gave out a horrifying shrill that was mixed with the sounds of a young girls screams, a gazelle howling in pain and a devilish animals roar which forced Goten and Riri to cover their ears then quake with frightful fear. The creature then expelled itself from the wall to the floor then after a few seconds of not moving it rushed onto them. Goten quickly fired a ki blast at it which only slightly delayed the creatures onslaught, he swiftly grabbed Riri and flew as fast as he could away from the monster. As he had managed to lose sight of it he saw the closet door come to his side, without having any second thoughts Goten opened the door and shoved Riri in and he shut the door as he went in with her.

Goten shushed rini quietly so that they wouldn't be found out, he slowly closed his eyes and focused his ears to hear the sound of the monster to pinpoint where it is, and he did not get a sound until after five seconds he heard it stomping it's durable and laden quadruped form near where they are, Goten knew that he and Riri are in a dead end and if that monster went to look in the closet they are both goners. Gotens' heart began to beat as he could hear it coming closer to the door so he tried to think as fast as he could but then felt something under his feet, as he looked down he saw it was a handle then he looked around it and saw it was attached to a trap door.

He took his chances and opened it letting Riri go inside first then he followed then slowly and quietly shut it. As Goten and Riri got down to the steps they observed the basement and saw that it was a wine cellar.

Goten remarked: "Gee, we didn't even know they had these."

Just as they thought they were safe and away from harm the beast had burst through the closet door then saw the cellar door on the floor. Goten and Riri heard it behind them, they knew it would look into the cellar for them so they had to hide quickly before it spots them. Goten grabbed Riri's hand and rushed the both of them behind the wine shelves; Goten covered Riris' mouth with the palm of his hand as he peeked through one of the empty holes. He saw the monster slam the cellar door three times before finally breaking through it completely. The creature slowly landed its paws on the steps as it crawled down into the cellar and made its way to the ground, it sneered lightly as it growled letting them know full well there is no escape from its killing. As it kept moving forward it had a feeling that they would be behind the shelve to its right; its guess couldn't be any more right.

Goten thought in fear: "Oh know."

He was still holding Riri and keeping her mouth closed. He needed to move quickly and quietly with her if they don't want to get found out. As the monster came closer to the shelf the kids moved back in the same motion as it did, Goten tried his best to tip toe backwards as did Riri. The monster couldn't hear them but that didn't stop it from continuing to look behind the shelf. Goten and Riri had managed to get away from the back of the shelf and away from the beasts' view. The creature decided to give up looking for them in the shelf so it decided to move forward and take a look around the basement; only its back was facing Goten and Riri as it didn't see them near the steps that lead out of the cellar. The kids weren't relieved just yet, they had to get away from the it as quick as possible so they went up the steps as quietly as possible; Goten let go of his hand clamping Riri's mouth knowing he could now trust her from not making a sound.

They had managed to be halfway up until Riri tripped and fell thus causing some noise which then drew the creature's attention to them as it turned. Goten knowing their cover has been blown grabbed Riri and flew straight out of the cellar but was unable to avoid the monster leaping high towards them and slashed Gotens back causing him to suspend from the air and hit the floor outside of the closet; luckily he fell back first preventing Riri from getting hurt.

Upon seeing its prey on the ground the creature closed in on the two kids read y to finish them off, Goten could only stare helplessly as it closed in and all Riri could do is cover her face in his chest and hoped she won't have to see her demise. As the creature raised its sprung up and raised its claw to take their lives, they were saved by an ocean-bluish ki energy beam that blew the monster several feet away from them, seemingly killed the beast.

Goten and Riri were left stupefied but that's when Goten had just realized it was the Kamehameha made by Yamcha as he caught sight of the others.

Goten: "Yaye you go Yamcha!"

Yamcha grinned as the smoke from his hands cleared.

Yamcha: "Yeah that's what you get for messin with my friends."

Goten and Riri got up and went to their side; Goten went behind Yamcha and Trunks and Riri went behind Serena and Amy.

Yamcha went to check the dead body of the monster he had just blasted; he stopped when he was a couple of inches from it and he examined it by kicking it repeatedly. Indeed he damaged it greatly as its body was roasted but it didn't seem damaged for some reason. Yamcha didn't care he couldn't sense any life from the beast so he assumed it was dead.

Yamcha turned to the other: "Hey guys its dead, looks like I did it in good didn't I…….

Oblivious to him the monster had comeback from unconsciousness and stabbed its teeth right to his Jugular vein causing him to shriek.

Amy screamed: "Yamcha NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

She turned to Trunks

Amy out crying: "You've got to blast that thing now!!"

Trunks charged up a ki blast but hesitated at the last moment for he couldn't fire with Yamcha struggling around; he feared he might hit him and end his life instead of the beast.

Yamcha continued to yell but sadly it ended when the monster pulled its still grasping maw out with chunks of his neck flesh. Blood sprayed out from his open neck wound as his windpipe and several other muscles and veins were exposed in the air; the floor was poured with pools of his blood.

Amy covered her mouth and rained down loads of tears from her eyes as she saw the into the open eyes of her dead boyfriend, She couldn't hold in her tears she screamed out loud then shifted to rage.

Amy pulled out her wand: "Mercury Crystal Power Makeup"

Light had surrounded Amy then when it disappeared she reappeared in a sailor uniform but not just any regular school clothing, matching her hair she wore a blue short skirt and tiara with a blue gemstone in the center, knee high boots, long gloves, and a choker.

Sailor Mercury angered: "You will pay for what you did to my Yamcha, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

She materialized and played a watery lyre, firing a water blast at the creature causing it to fall back and retreat.

As she blasted it away she went to her boyfriends' corpse and held his head on her chest as she cried for losing him to that monster.

Serena felt bad for her friend losing someone she had began to love, Trunks felt ashamed he couldn't have done anything to save Yamcha when he probably seemingly had the chance


	11. Its set ups, strategies, and traps

**Living Room **

Gohan tore off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Rini's ankle making her a substitution bandage to cover her wound as he gently tightened it causing her to winch a bit.

Rini lightly smiled: "Thank you Gohan."

Gohan replied: "You're welcome."

Meanwhile Hotaru wasn't doing too well, she was till bleeding heavily as her boyfriend Android 17 tried his best to stop the flow but to no avail all he could do now was hold her hand and keep her close to him; his heart fell as he didn't want to accept her dying, she was his first love as well she was his and it felt so great to him that he communicated well with her as she felt great the same way.

Hotaru: "It's no use Android 17; I can't make it I'm Sorry."

Android 17 wept: "You can't die, not like this I love you."

Hotaru faintly smile: "I do too and I'm glad that I have met you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Android 17: "You were a cyborg that lived through pain and I was an artificial human that was made to kill but when we met I let it all go…..I let it all go!!"

Hotaru: "So did I and now it the time you have to do the same….For me."

Android 17 couldn't believe his lover would say such things, it was too early for him to lose someone he had just fell in love with and wasn't ready to let her go, it shouldn't have been her time but it was something he couldn't no matter how painful it was.

As he held her hand he began to feel her life force pass away slowly, he watched as she peacefully closed her eyes and slept like an angel and stayed like that until she couldn't awaken anymore; she had died right infront of him. Android 17 stood there filled with shock, Rini cried the same way, Hotaru had been her best friend and now she was gone, Gohan had felt bad for both of them even though he hadn't known Hotaru he could feel the same pain the others who did.

Gohan let Rini cry on his shoulder as he sat down next to her. Android 17 laid the front of his head down on Hotaru and cried as he tightened the grip of his hands; if he were a saiyan then that would've been the moment he had went super in great rage over his loss for her.

Gohan with sympathy: "Android 17 I'm sorry..

Android 17 shouted: "Shut up!!!"

Gohan didn't feel like continuing with him, he let him alone and instead kept his focus on his crying girlfriend.

Just then the guys and the girls who were off saving Goten and Riri were back as they walked into the living room; it was then Gohan had realized one of them was missing.

Gohan wondering: "Where's Yamcha?"

Sailor Mercury cried a bit more as she heard what Gohan said though he had no intention of hurting her.

Sailor Mercury wept: "The thing killed him and then it ran off as we attacked it, Yamcha blasted it but it didn't die, it just won't die."

All of the guys grew astonished as they observed Amy's' new wear; they hadn't known except for Android 17 since he read Hotaru's diary.

Trunks: "What are you?"

Serena answered: "She is a sailor scout as are the rest of us."

Android 17: "Yes Serena is Sailor Moon, Rini is Sailor Mini Moon, Riri is Sailor Mini Mini Moon, Amy is Sailor Mercury, and my girlfriend Hotaru was Sailor Saturn. They are just like us warrior and like you they fight to protect."

Gohan to Rini: "Is this True?"

Rini: "Yes, how did you Seventeen know about us?"

Android 17: "Hotaru's diary."

Serena wondered: "Is she alright."

Android 17 stood up: "She is dead."

Serena and Amy were shock and they went to the couch to see Hotarus body lay there lifeless.

Serena cried: "Hotaru."

Trunks: "What the hell was that thing?"

Serena: "None of us know, it just came out of nowhere and attacked us. We tried to fight back but it seems like no matter how hard we hit it won't be killed, I don't know what kind of demon that is."

Rini traumatized: "Krillin's, Hotaru's dead, and Yamcha's dead, that monster is picking us apart and we can't destroy it."

Gohan calmed: "Easy Rini we will be alright, aslong as we stick together it won't get you I promise."

Rini stared at him: "You do."

Gohan smiled: "If that thing tries I'll go super saiyan and finish it off myself if I have to."

Serena questioned: "Super saiyan what?"

Gohan stood up and turned to his little brother: "Hey Goten how about you give them a show."

Goten agreed: "Yeah ha!"

In an instant the toddlers' hair began to flash yellowish blinding light then as the huge flash boomed out in all directions he appeared in front of the girls very eyes as a spiky haired blond and green-eye boy; he didn't have much of a change save the spikey golden hair and emerald green eyes. The girls became astonished at the kids ability.

Gohan smirked: "You think you are the only ones that can transform well so can us, me, my little brother there and Trunks."

Rini: "Wow Gohan you can turn blonde."

Gohan blushed: "Well...Um you can turn into a schoolgirl."

Trunks interrupted: "We can all explain this later, right now we have a monster on the loose stalking us, I say we hit it with full force I'm sure that if it can be hurt then there is no argument that it can't be killed if we put up much more damage to it."

Android 17: "It's outside right now."

Everybody looked at Android 17.

Android 17: "I can hear it out there. It is waiting for us; I suggest that we split in two."

Trunks: "I agree, but since Rini is wounded someone has to stay by her side."

Goten volunteered: "I'll do it, I'll protect my brothers girlfriend."

Gohan narrowly agreed: "Thanks for that bro I'm very thankful."

They all gathered around and teamed up. The girls transformed into their scout forms Serena as Sailor Moon and Riri as Sailor Mini Mini Moon, Rini wasn't needed to transform since she wasn't going to do any battles. Sailor Mercury and Mini Mini Moon stayed with Goten to protect Rini while Gohan was with Android 17, and Trunks was with Sailor Moon.

The two pairs went outside in the dark looking around the cabin grounds, Gohan and Android 17 took the west side of the area while Sailor Moon and Trunks went east side. Gohan, Android 17, and Trunks used their ki energies as lights so that they can see their surroundings.

During Trunks and Sailor Moon's hunt Trunks was walking forward as he checked the grounds and the trees they came across while Sailor Moon was behind him covering his back in case it tries to launch a surprise attack. Gohan and Android 17 checked from side to side in hopes they would be able to spot and defeat the monster, just then they had heard something in the bushes, Gohan and Android 17 quietly closed in on it, as they did the sounds of the branches brushing still went but then began to change its direction as it moved to the bush behind it then the other and the other going away from them; it was as if it were going to retreat

Android 17 eagerly: "Oh no you don't!"

Without even thinking about what he is doing Android 17 ran fast away from Gohan and into the forest to where he saw it going.

Gohan yelled: "Android 17 wait!"

He knew he couldn't handle the monster alone so he had to go after him in case he needed help. Android 17 was too upset over losing Hotaru to that monster he had no care for his own life he wanted to make sure it suffered for taking his love away from him; he wanted revenge. As he ran through the forest tree branches, leaves, and all sorts of natural plants were blocking his view but despite this he was still able to catch glimpse of the creature, He had fired his ki blast when he had gotten close enough then after he had missed he fired even more of a volley of his energy at it as he did he saw that it had stopped which meant that he had killed it. Android 17 stopped running and panted for air as his rage finally came to a halt. When he had regained his composure he walked towards the beast he had shot down, he went past the branches and leaves that surrounded him and made it to his target, he then examined it but to his shock it turned out to be only a deer this whole time.

Android 17 yelled angrily: "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!"

He slammed his fist to the ground knowing he hadn't avenged the death of his girlfriend. Though he didn't notice the beast had ambushed him from behind and it pounced right on his back roughly shoving him to the ground where it then clawed him. Android 17 yelled out in intense pain as his flesh was being torn from behind but he resisted by spinning his body clockwise and firing a large blue ki energy wave at it with much of his might, the blast had managed to send the beast flying backwards and slammed into a nearby tree trunk. Android 17 didn't want to stop there because he was built to not lose any energy so he could keep fighting with hi ki forever if he wanted to. He flew forward towards the monster and slammed his fist to its face then gave another right hook, then left, then right, then left, and kept continuously boxing the beast while being caught in a fierce rage.

Android 17 yelled: "This is all for Hotaru, you ugly son of a bitch!!! You mother fucker!!! DIEEEE!!!!!"

As he was beginning to add another fierce blow to the creatures figure, it fought back with another surprise attack as its tongue launched forward from its mouth and onto the arrogant androids front neck to the back breaking his spinal cord and exposing some wires as it puncture through. The once strong and proud android was reduced to nothing more and nothing less but a ragdoll as his body lay limp and lifeless as he fell to the ground below him.

Trunks and Sailor Moon followed the sounds of Gohan and Android 17 running into the forest, they had managed to find Gohan but the android wasn't with him; they were separated.

Trunks: "Where is Android 17?"

Gohan: "I lost him he went so fast I couldn't catch up."

Trunks angered: "Damn it why did he have to be so stupid and go off like that."

Sailor Moon: "Should we go after him?"

Trunks: "No if we follow him we will end up lost then killed, let's head back to the cabin."

All three of them went to the cabin where everyone who stayed in Goten, Sailor Mercury, Mini Mini Moon and Rini who was being carried by Sailor Mercury went to the door to see if they've made progress.

Sailor Mercury questioned: "Where's Android 17?"

Trunks turned his face away from her: "He's gone, he ran into the forest and we couldn't find him."

Sailor Mercury downed: "Okay I see, so what's the plan now."

Trunks: "I honestly don't know, I think I've made some mistakes."

Sailor Moon: "Why don't we just go inside and come up with something."

Everybody went into the living room to rest and recover their strength the fact that they need to if they want to stand a better chance in fighting the monster. It was then they realized something had happened in the couch about Hotaru's body as it was no longer there.

Sailor Moon screamed: "AH!! Where is Hotaru?"

Trunks had realized something

Trunks figured: "Everyone check the hallway for Yamcha's body."

Goten: "Why?"

Trunks commanded: "Just do it!"

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, Mini Mini Moon, Goten, and Trunks all went to the place where Yamcha had died; Gohan stayed behind since Rinis' ankle was still injured and she needed some protection.

When the others got upstairs they saw Yamcha's body had disappeared from the spot he was left on.

Sailor Mercury: "It must've taken him from the open window when we were downstairs after we left him here."

Trunks: "Why would it want to take their bodies?"

Sailor Moon: "Is there any other window in this house open?"

Saior Mercury: "The one downstairs in the living room."

That's when they all figured

Sailor Moon: "Oh no it could still be in the house."

They went downstairs to see if Gohan and Rini were alright, which of course they were as Gohan was just examining the place next to the couch to find out how the body was taken. As he searched through he found the open window.

Goha to Rini: "This must've been how it got in unnoticed and it must've come here while we were all at the door which means it was here just recently."

He kept calculating on what the monsters was doing and the results of them, it was a shame that with all of his math skills he couldn't predict that the monster was still around and behind him as it burst through the window and grasped him tightly.

Rini screamed: "Gohan!!"

She watched helplessly as the beast clamped its jaws to the side of his neck.

Gohan screamed in pain: "AHHHH!!!!!"

He was then pulled out through the window out of the house. Rini rushed there and watched helplessly as Gohan screams continued to echo in her direction. She had lost sight of him causing her to form tears.

Rini screamed while crying: "Gohannnn!!!!!!!!"


	12. The Origins of Emmy Tagawa

**The Cabin 9:03 P.M.**

Rini fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably as she saw the beast take her Gohan away from her. While he had wept for her loss the rest of the gang had made their way to the living room where they saw Rini crying next to the broken window. They had no clue what happened but figured that since Gohan wasn't there the beast had taken him too.

Trunks: "It took him didn't it?"

Goten cried: "Gohan, My brother No!"

Goten went to the window and looked out to see any sign of his brother, he knew his brother was taken he just had to learn to reluctantly accept Moon went to her child's side and kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her, held her, and patted her back as Rini comfortly responded to her and let her mother hold her.

Serena: "I'm so sorry Rini."

Trunks however wasn't saddened as he rushed to the window to Gohans' direction where he could still sense Gohans' energy which meant he wasn't dead yet.

Trunks announced: "Guys I can feel Gohans energy, he's still alive."

Rini gasped as she got to hear the good news of her boyfriend and stopped crying.

Serena: "He is then let's go save him now."

Trunks commanded: "Wait."

Everybody stopped moving as Trunks continued reading for Gohan; it took him a couple of seconds to tell everyone what he felt."

Trunks: "Gohans energy is decreasing, that means he is either dying or he is slipping into unconsciousness. But it couldn't be that he is dying because he should've been killed from that monster along time, just look at what it did to us."

Rini stood up despite have a broken ankle.

Rini: "Then we have got to save him now. Moon Crisis, Make Up."

A light surrounded her and vanished just as the same thing happened to Amy when she transformed only when she reappeared she wore a different uniform; her natural color was pinker but mostly white and her tiara consisted of a crescent moon along with her earrings.

Goten agreed: "Yeah let's get him."

Trunks halted: "Hold on his energy has vanished, we may go the direction he went but we can't be exactly sure that we will find him in time, understand we don't know where that thing brought Gohan and our other friends.

Sailor Mercury admitted: "I do."

Everybody: "What?!"

Sailor Moon: "You do how?"

Sailor Mercury stuttered as she tried to let out the words but in the end had managed to say something.

Sailor Mercury: "While we were all out hiking that one time and when I and Yamcha got separated from everyone of you and we got lost we stumbled upon an abandoned shed next to a burned down house.

Rini: "You did?"

Sailor Mercury continued: "Yeah then after awhile during the day before Krillin was killed we went back to that shed to check out what was inside of it, that was when Yamcha found something in the cellar there' he found dead bodies and I believe that is where the monster is taking Gohan. Oh everyone I'm so sorry for all of this, we never meant to cause any deaths."

Sailor Mercury began to cover her face as she bawled out her tears. Sailor Moon and the rest didn't care if she blames herself they forgave her immediately; it wasn't exactly her and Yamchas' fault that they hadn't known they would unleash that monster. Sailor moon came to Sailor Mercury and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Sailor Moon with sympathy: "Please don't feel bad, you had no idea."

Trunks to Sailor Mercury: "Let's just hurry up and save Gohan before that thing kills him as it did with the rest of our friends."

Goten stood: "Yeah anything to save my brother."

Sailor Mercury wiped the tears from her face and agreed.

Sailor Mercury: "Okay then, I'll show you where the shed is."

She and the others exited the cabin and lead on and showed them the direction as they headed towards the shed that the monster could possibly be in with Gohan possibly still alive.

**The Shed 9:12 P.M.**

Gohan had woken up, his vision was blurry for the first few seconds after had he regained his consciousness then his eyes had managed to see clearly, as they did and he viewed around the area he was in and he screamed out loud as he caught sight of the face of Krillin who he had known was dead right next to him; his friend was stuck onto some kind of white sticky web-like substances as his body was hanging from the ceiling. He then horrifyingly observes the rest of the place and saw the bodies of Hotaru, Android 17, and Yamcha as well hanging on the webs. After gazing in terror he tried to move but saw that he too was stuck on the silky-white web; arms, legs, and all. He tried his best to struggle and get free but was unable to when he so desperately squirmed himself to try and find a loosened but his attempts to get free had failed; he didn't even have enough strength since he still had his aching wound on his neck which caused him great damage reducing his energy. As he continued to keep putting too much of his strength to get off of the web he at the same time lost amounts of energy as he kept trying, eventually he had exhausted out so much that he had finally stopped and fainted into unconsciousness once again due to both his struggling and his wound was a bit too much for him as it made him weary.

Meanwhile the group followed Amy who had managed to get them there as they did they took an observation around the structure before going in.

Sailor Moon commanded: "Okay everyone keep on guard, attack it with everything you've got one you spotted it, this think can't be killed not easily at least."

Everyone agreed as they went down in the cellar quietly; they wanted to surprise the beast or find Gohan without being detected. When the boys used their ki's to shine in some light in the dark they all had just gotten a dire view of columns of several dead bodies lynched around each sections of the old wooden support beams. The girls gasped as the look of all those corpses sent chills down their spines as it did the same for the boys; Super Saiyan Goten and Mini Mini Moon were much more scared of what they had seen than the older ones, they were only children they were too young to witness such terrible gruesome, Goten kept his Riri close to him for he would rather give up his life than have end up like the people on the webs.

Sailor Moon scared: "lll…Let's just hurry up and find Gohan and get the hell out of here."

They walked into the union of the sticky-white substance; they kept their distance away from it for they had no idea how strong the web was and they had no time to find out. As they progressed onward they found their friends glued all together; Hotaru, Android 17, Krillin, Yamcha, and Gohan who was in the middle of them. They all cried as they had to witness their loved ones are put up like that in a very repulsive manner.

Sailor Mini Moon sadly: "Hotaru………Gohan."

They didn't notice Gohan was alive until he flinched giving them the sign he was just out cold for a moment.

Trunks surprised: "Gohan you're alive."

Sailor Moon, Trunks, and Mini Moon went to him and tried to pull him free and wake him up at the same time.

Mini Moon shouted: "Gohan wake up it's us we're here to save you!"

They kept tugging him but the web was so strong it was as if it were designed to keep its victims attached to it and there was no resistance.

Sailor Moon commanded: "Sailor Mercury come on and help us…..Sailor Mercury we need your help now! ..Sailor Mercury I said help us! ….Sailor Mercury!"

When she turned back to see why her fellow scout wouldn't obey her orders, her face faulted as she looked at her standing there limp and blood flowed out of her lips as she shook but that wasn't what she was seeing; she saw that something had speared gory through the center of Mercury's chest, everyone knew that the culprit was none other than the monsters powerful killing tongue. Everyone screamed as they saw it retract its' tongue from her and Sailor Mercury fell down face first to the ground now dead.

Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mini Mini Moon, Trunks, and Goten ran away the same direction from where the monster was and it chased them. They all ran as fast as they could while still trying to avoid the webs. They then found a dead end section that wasn't filled with the creatures' webs; they jumped into there and as they did they turned back preparing to fight it to the death. The abomination jumped forward ready to slaughter them but before it made it three yards from where they are a sudden force field that covered the entire section they were in blocked the creatures attack and pushed it back onto the ground, as the monster got up it relented and attacked again only to be unsurprisingly pushed back again and again; after several tries it finally stopped and decided to crawl away and disappear into the dark.

Trunks deliberate: "What the hell just happened?"

Sailor moon gasped as she saw in the corner a corpse of a man in a black priest suit laid there; he was carrying on his hands an old dusty journal and a strange yet finely decorated steel dagger. Everyone moved closer to the body and examined him.

Goten: "What's with the dead guy?"

Riri: "Riri dead guy?"

Trunks kneeled down and grabbed the man's book much to his girlfriends' and the kids' disgust as he removed the dead man's hands from it. Trunks blew on it and dusted it off as he opened it gently so that he could be able to read it what this man wrote.

Trunks: "Perhaps the answers we will need to find out lye in what this man has written down."

Trunks began carefully reading the journal word by word in the old writings; he had managed to find a useful section and he read out loud so that the other could hear.

_Seri Tagawa March 15, 1989_

_I am Seri Tagawa a priest and a first time exorcist as well it was the only and last time I've ever tried to use exorcism to save my daughter._

_Months ago I bought a house here in Hakuba, Me and my daughter Emmy Tagawa were once a loving and happy family, we loved the house and we cherished the best of our times such as the holidays in it. It was until sometime later I found out that it was actually haunted by a demon that most likely came out from the fires of hell and tormented us for days just as we were having a peaceful life. I couldn't take it anymore I had to do something for me and my daughter; I had to burn down the house so that the demon can leave us alone once and for all and fall back to the pits of Hell from which it came from. I did it I burned down my house but even though it probably would've worked, I was too late to stop it from possessing my daughter Emmy._

_The demon took over my daughter's body._

_I cursed it, I cursed it for what it did to her my only flesh and blood. I had to research on exorcism in hopes that what I can do can save my beloved Emmy. The other priests at my church gave me the Holy Dagger incase I was unable to stop that demon I will have to slay it by stabbing the dagger into my own daughter thus killing her; it was the only way to kill the demon there were no other options to it._

_Up above in the shed I made preparations for Emmy, I set her on the symbol I made then I focused my mantra then spoke in the words of the bible to try and separate the demon from my daughter Emmy. _

_I made a mistake_

_Instead of getting rid of the demon from its possession it completely did the opposite and my daughter Emmy was no more. The results caused the creature to fully takeover her body and then transformed her into the demon itself. It was then I had to try and use the Holy dagger to kill it but all my efforts were useless as it knocked me down into the cellar._

_The cellar was where I had kept Emmy when she had been possessed by the demon in hopes that nobody would get hurt once she had been let out in the real world._

_As the now demon possessed Emmy had me trapped in the cellar I had no choice by to run to a place where I could protect myself from it. I used my mantra once more to block that monster from coming anywhere near me in this area here._

_It's been days and the demon never sleeps at least when I'm around that is, it was waiting for me to come out or it left me here so that I could die out on my own. I was trapped with nothing that could keep me holding on for my life, there was nothing I could do for me or my daughter Emmy._

_If anyone has gotten this journal of my writing then please_

_May God have mercy for your souls_

_This is Seri Tagawa's writing down his last words_

Trunks had gently set the book down after he was done reading the last part.

Sailor Mini Moon was still very worried about her Gohan, she had to leave them unnoticingly to save her boyfriend for the demon that was once an innocent little girl may kill him quite soon which was what she didn't want, he loved him so much she couldn't allow his chance to live tonight slip away so she went on her own.

Sailor Moon figured: "So that monster that's been attacking and killing us was Emmy Tagawa."

Trunks answered: "Yes."

He then went back to Tagawa's dead body and grabbed the dagger mentioned in his journal, The Holy Dagger.

Trunks examined: "This must be the only way we can kill that beast."

He transformed super saiyan then turned to his friends.

Trunks commanded: "Alright let's go and finish this."

They agreed as they got ready to go but it was then Sailor Moon had realized her daughter was missing.

Sailor Moon worriedly: "Mini Moon!! Oh no where did she go!?"

Everyone looked around and saw that she was gone.

She must've gone to help Gohan on her own.

Sailor Moon screamed: "Mini Moon Why!!?"


	13. End Of The Creatures Terror

Gohan was barely still awake; he didn't move an inch as he was still stuck in the web sticking onto him. He didn't notice that he had something try to pull him off of the web, when he had opened his eyes he saw it was none other than his girlfriend Rini but in a sailor uniform like the one her mother wore only pinkish.

Gohan warned: "Rini what are you doing here?"

Sailor Mini Moon: "I came here to save you."

Gohan: "Rini please leave I don't want you to get hurt."

Sailor Mini Moon disagreed: "Well I don't want you to get hurt either."

Gohan shouted: "Rini!!"

Sailor Mini Moon shot back: "Gohan!!"

Gohan angered: "I said get out of here now!!"

Sailor Mini Moon: "No I won't not without you!"

The two preteens continued to argue but in a short time it ended when Demon Emmy came in the scene and roared her direction at Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon was on the brink of fear as the creature crawled closer to preparing to attack the young sailor. Sailor Mini Moon could only step back as the demon came closer to her, while she was in deep fear for the creature she at the same time had sympathy for the little girl it once was; Sailor Mini Moon stopped moving to come face to face with the demon.

Sailor Mini Moon yelled: "Emmy please stop!"

The creature hadn't moved once it heard the girl call her by her previous name; it just stood there like it understood Mini Moon and listened.

Gohan questioned: "Who is Emmy?"

Sailor Mini Moon answered to Gohan: "Emmy is the girl that got possessed by a demon and now this is her."

Gohan stupefied: "It is?"

Sailor Mini Moon continued to Emmy: "Emmy you are still that kind young girl your father Seri Tagawa loved, please don't reduce yourself to killing."

Demon Emmy turned her head in confusion yet she knew what Mini Moon was trying to tell her. The Demon remembered itself as the young girl always playing with her only parent back in the house, but it realized that was when it was the girl all it now is a monster that bends on killing and killing alone.

The demon let out a strong outcry and leaped towards Sailor Mini Moon and slashed its sharp claws at her. Sailor Mini Moon screamed out in pain as her uniform was torn from the huge graze Demon Emmy had given her.

Sailor Mini Moon fell: "AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan shouted: "Rini No!!"

He saw his Rini on the ground heavily injured, Demon Emmy closed in on her and prepared to ram its claws right into her, all of a sudden Gohans ki had risen up greatly as his golden yellow blazing aurora burned the webs that held him off, his hair changed yellow and his eyes went light green.

Super Saiyan Gohan yelled: "I won't let you kill her you ugly bitch!"

He charge in and whammed his skull straight into the demons forcing it to fly several feet away from he and Sailor Mini Moon. Gohan quickly rushed to Mini Moons side and he picked her upper body up in his arms.

Gohan facing her: "Rini are you alright!?"

Sailor Mini Moon opened her eyes and got to see him in his super saiyan form which made her smile.

Sailor Mini Moon grinned: "You know you kind of cute for a blonde."

Gohan blushed: "Um….. Thanks."

They quickly realized that their fight wasn't over yet as Demon Emmy snarled at them. Gohan and Sailor Mini Moon were both wounded but where able to stand up and go into their battle positions then the two preteens launched their attack at her, Sailor Mini Moon used her sailor kick while Gohan just followed with a regular kick of his own. The attacks impacted on Emmy backing her even more away from them. As it recovered it began to retreat.

Sailor Mini Moon relented: "Oh no you don't!"

She and Gohan ran after it still wanting the desire to kick its ass. They tried to pursuit it but she had gotten away.

Mini Moon: "Damn it we lost it."

But when she and Gohan turned around to get back with the others they were having webs thrown at them from every direction; one of them caught Sailor Mini Moon's back and arm.

Gohan yelled: "Oh No Rini!"

Gohan went to her to try and help her as he grabbed the sticky white web on her arms but as he did he got stuck himself then another barrage of webs shot onto his back forcing him to push forward onto Sailor Mini Moon. Gohan and Sailor Mini Moon tried to get themselves free from the compelling silky knot but more and more of it came onto them until they were completely covered up from the arms down to the legs; only some part of their upper bodies were free.

Demon Emmy then saw it's chance as Gohan and Sailor Mini Moon were stuck together right in front of her in its entangling strings of no escape. Demon Emmy came closer to them ready to strike and end their lives. As she did Gohan and Rini had already felt that they can't escape their inevitable demise since Gohan's energy was not enough to break free and they both had no options left.

Gohan: "It looks like we fell into it's trap."

Sailor Mini Moon: "I figured."

Gohan grinned while facing her: "I never thought I would end up dying like this."

Sailor Mini Moon blushed: "Yeah I kind of imagined that we would be in this position when we were older."

Gohan blushed: "Um….. Yeah hahaha thanks for bringing that up at this time."

Emmy came closer, it was growling through her monstrous maw for it had many ways to give them a painful death.

Sailor Mini Moon: "Gohan could you please kiss me."

Gohan's eyes stared straight into her crimson and ruby red orbs as he agreed it was the last great thing he could do.

Gohan: "Alright then."

He puckered up his lips as she did and they locked them onto each other for a very long and loving moment which would then end after they get torn to pieces by Emmy; though as luck would have it didn't end there. Demon Emmy got blasted away by a burning attack from super saiyan Trunks which then followed with a sailor kick to the face by Sailor Moon.

The guys have finally arrived to help, Goten and Sailor Mini Mini Moon went to them Gohan and Sailor Mini Moon while Trunks and Serena battle the Demon Emmy.

Goten to Gohan: "I'm gonna tell mom about this."

Gohan began to shake himself in anger: "Goten when I get out of this I'm gonna beat you up so badly…

Sailor Mini Moon interrupted while blushing: "Umm Gohan you shouldn't be..Um moving around while you're on me."

Gohan blushed with both embarrassment and the position he forgot he was on.

Gohan: "Oh yeah right sorry."

Goten and Mini Mini Moon laughed meanwhile back to the fight Emmy knocked Sailor Moon out causing her to land on the ground.

Trunks yelled: "Serena!"

He charged forward in an attempt to use the dagger and kill it but before he could get within striking range Emmy spewed out from its mouth its sticky white webbing onto the bottom of his feet causing him to get stuck in place. Trunks tried to get his feet free from her web but the stuff was too strong and Emmy leaped onto him and bit him on the shoulder.

Trunks yelled in pain: "AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!"

As Emmy began to clamp her jaw even harder blood started to seep out of him but he ignored the pain as much as he could and plunged the dagger right into the beasts' chest. Emmy let go slowly as she had finally felt great pain and fell back with the dagger still stuck on her, despite this she didn't want to die alone she got up with all of her strength and prepared for an assault on the wounded and trapped Trunks. Sailor Moon saw her boyfriend was in trouble so she came in to finish the job.

Sailor Moon: "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

The beast was surrounded by a huge heart then when it broke down so did she, as it disappeared she went along with and it growled its last painful screech before going away.

Sailor Moon went over to Trunks to see if he was okay. He grinned at her as she came next to him indicating he was alright.

Sailor Moon: "Trunks are you okay?"

Trunks: "Yes I am Serena and I'm so glad it's finally over."

He then grabbed her arms and pulled her in and collided his lips with hers. The leader of the scouts was caught by surprise and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck letting him know she accepts. Just when they were having a moment of their own they got interrupted by the young ones.

Sailor Mini Moon disgust: "Is Trunks going to be my alternate father?"

Sailor Moon broke the kiss and gave a face at her daughter: "Mini Moon!"

Everyone then laughed but it ended shortly when a strange light appeared out of nowhere infront of them. As they all looked at it two people had approached them; one was a young girl long black hair and her age was somewhere in between the kids and the preteens, right next to her was an adult.

Sailor Moon: "Are you Seri and Emmy Tagawa?"

Seri : "Yes we are."

Emmy: "Thank you all for freeing me, now the demon is gone and I can now rest in heaven with my father."

Gohan: "You're welcome."

They then disappeared as the light did and so did all of the horrors that where once inside the cellar meaning the webs and the dead bodies where all gone.

Trunks: "Yep it looks like it truly is finally over."


	14. Epilogue Boys and Girls goodbye

**sun wukongoku: Well everyone I'm glad you have read my fic I'm sorry this was abit rushed but I had to end it for it is Halloween. Well everyone of the cast for this fic tell them to have a happy Halloween.**

**The entire fic cast: Happy Hallloween everybody who read this fic and sun wukongoku doesn't own anything in Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.**

**Demon Emmy: Happy Halloween**

**Everybody screams and runs away including me.**

**1 week later Outside the Cabin in the front porch**

The survivors of the attack Serena, Rini, Riri, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten had spent the rest of their vacation in Log Cabins Nakama, needless to say they enjoyed it but during one of those days they prayed for their deceased friends, it was sad for them to have lost the good people they have known and loved but it was at this time they had found new loved ones.

During the last day where they had to leave since their three weeks are now up, they packed their things and went outside to their cars then said their goodbyes before leaving.

Gohan to Rini: "Well I guess this is goodbye Rini."

Rini: "Yeah same here."

She then offered her hand for him to shake it, Gohan grabbed her hand then they shook but as he did he felt some paper scrunched up on his palm, he grabbed it then unfolded it to see a bunch of numbers.

Gohan asked: "What's this?"

Rini laughed then smiled joyfully: "It's my number silly I want you to call me."

Gohan smiled: "Oh I see."

Rini then leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, which caused his face to lit up.

Riri and Goten played around a little with the bags which Trunks and Serena had to stop them.

Serena: "Riri enough we have to go now say goodbye to Goten."

Riri stared at her sadly: "Riri like Goten."

Goten whined: "Yeah I don't wanna leave Riri."

Trunks to Goten: "Goten don't worry about it you'll see her again soon."

Goten: "You two promise?"

Riri: "Riri Promise Riri Goten."

Serena: "Yes if me and Trunks can see each other again then you will too."

Goten: "Oh okay then."

He then turned to Riri: "I guess I'll see you again then Riri."

Riri smiled: "Bye Bye Goten."

The four young kids all went into their cars where they were prepared to go but Trunks and Serena still were talking as they weren't ready yet.

Trunks to Serena: "So I'll take you out on our first date next week when you're off."

Serena: "Yep I'll see you then, bye Trunks."

She and he waved to each other goodbye as they went the opposite directions to their vehicles. Then after they started off their cars they drove off in different ways away from the log cabin and into the road that awaits them.

**The end**

Well I'm glad to have finished this halloween special, stay tuned because next year it is going to be Zombies mua hua hua hau XD


End file.
